Bad Intentions
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Join Princess Sophia on her journey to the crown as she faces the darkness to come as well as the darkness in her heart. Sometimes doing what's right isn't what the heart truly wants. OC/Reaver
1. Character Info

Name- Sophia

Age- 17

Hair- Strawberry Blonde that goes down to the small of her back kept up in a high ponytail

Eyes- Electric Blue

Background:

She is the young sister of Logan being the daughter of the Hero King. She was very close to her father when she was younger and affected the hardest when he died. She's always had a strained relationship with her brother since she was the favorite of their father but she never thought he would grow to resent her so. She is agile and quiet in her movements which Walter hates when she sneaks up on him.

* * *

 **This will not follow the story completely but bear with me. I needed a break from my one-shots so I wanted to write a story instead, I've had this idea for a while now so I hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. The Choice

**Chapter 1: The Choice**

* * *

I was in a deep wonderful slumber when a bright light flooded my eyes making me groan angrily hearing light footsteps.

"Must you sleep all day my lady, you will waste away this beautiful morning." Jasper said coming to the side of the bed saying, "Shall I wake your sleeping companion?"

He moved the covers seeing my collie Hal laying spread out across the bed making me laugh.

We both got up as Jasper walked over to two outfits saying, "I've taken the liberty of preparing two outfits for you, you want to look your best for young master Elliot."

I smiled blushing lightly to myself; Elliot was my dearest friend since I was little. I would be lying if I said I didn't fancy him but he wasn't showing me any signs he wanted more than friendship and I grew bored throwing my affection I felt at him with no indications back. I grabbed the more comfy of the outfits going behind my curtains changing quickly as Hal wagged his tail anxious to leave the room.

Once I finished Jasper smiled saying, "You look lovely my lady, Elliot is in the gardens waiting for you. Have a good day."

"You as well Jasper." I said leaving the room with Hal running ahead of me.

I walked quickly down the many stairs as the smell of flowers entered my nose making me smile. This was the one place I spent time with my mother. She always wanted me to be a little lady but unfortunately, I took too much after my father for that.

Hal ran ahead scaring off the birds as I saw Elliot in the distance waving towards us, he knelt down as Hal licked his face laughing.

"Oh brave knight armies won't stand a chance against the likes of you." He said standing up smiling towards me.

"And how will you stop your foes in their tracks dear lady?" he said as I smiled slyly kissing him tenderly on the lips as he froze at my touch.

I pulled away smirking lightly saying, "How was that?"

He blushed looking down embarrassed saying, "Well I doubt you can stop an army doing that."

I gave a slight frown but hid it quickly replying, "Well it stopped you didn't it."

He laughed lightly saying, "Suppose it did. Anyway, the reason I wanted to meet you here, I don't know if you've heard the rumors but a factory worker was executed last night. Again it's just a rumor but sounds like your brother gave the order."

I looked out at the city below shocked that my brother would do something like that, true he hadn't been the same since his last expedition but surely he wouldn't stoop so low to start killing off his own people. I knew something had to be done, he couldn't keep doing this and surely he knew that our parents would have wanted better for this land.

"The servants our restless after this news, I think you should talk to them to calm them. They may not like your brother but they still care for you." Elliot said kindly as I nodded while he took my hand softly.

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen as I saw the workers talking amongst themselves obviously worried about what was to come. Upon seeing me they stopped talking bowing respectfully awaiting what I had to say.

"I know you all have already heard the rumor about my brother and times are indeed very hard right now. Rest assured I'm doing everything in my power to help make this environment a little easier for you all." I said trying to calm their weary faces as it seemed to do the work.

"What kind of royal speech was that? You didn't yell or threaten… it was bloody marvelous." I heard a familiar voice say as I smiled turning towards Walter.

"No use in having two tyrants in the castle." I said jokingly as he smiled looking at me proudly.

"Now are you ready for your lessons?" he asked while I nodded excitedly as Elliot smiled at me saying, "Take good care of her Walter."

Walter, Hal and I made our way through the castle as Walter told me the rumors were true about the worker being executed. We passed by a group of people waiting to see my brother as one up front with a clipboard waved at us.

She smiled kindly to us saying, "Would you have a moment to spare and sign this petition. It's to help with the growing homeless and orphans in Bowerstone to get them a better place to stay that's safe."

I smiled kindly grabbing it from her signing as she thanked me excited while I waved following again behind Walter. We made it to the training room as I grabbed a sword while Hal found a comfy spot watching us bored.

We began striking each other back and forth, I would be lying if swords felt comfortable in my hands but Walter said knowing to use a sword was the best line of defense. My father had been a great sword fighter in his days so naturally, I tried to be like him.

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you, about your father the hero King? Remember what you used to say to me after every story?" Walter said as I smirked hitting his sword saying, "Teach me how to be a hero."

He smiled proudly as we both kept attacking and blocking one another until he stopped saying, "I want you to swing as hard as you can, don't hold anything back."

I nodded leaning down looking at the sword, all my anger towards the people being treated poorly and Elliot not accepting my love in return I glared towards Walter swinging down as hard as I could.

"Well look at that you bloody well broke the thing." Walter said as I moved some hair from my eyes seeing it indeed break making me smile.

Walter then frowned with a sigh beginning to say, "Listen I need to speak to you about…"

He was interrupted by Elliot pushing the door open saying, "Walter, Sophia you must come look outside, it looks like a demonstration."

We looked at one another then rushed towards Elliot looking outside to see a large mob growing in front demanding to see Logan. I heard Walter whisper this isn't good as I frowned seeing him look towards the stairs.

"I'm going to talk to your brother perhaps I can talk him out of doing anything rash." He said disappearing while Elliot grabbed my hand comfortingly.

After what felt like hours I turned towards the stairs then Elliot saying, "We have to go up and help Walter my brother may listen to me."

Elliot nodded with slight worry in his face as I held his hand tightly watching the guards move towards the door smirking. I snuck gracefully by them while Elliot did his best to do the same as we made it to the war room.

I let go of Elliot's hand and opened it confidently seeing Walter on his knees with my brother looming over him.

"My dear little sister, what are you doing here?" Logan said slightly surprised while I said, "You have to stop Logan you can't keep treating our people like this."

"Our people you say?" he said looking at Walter but smirked saying, "If this is how you feel seize them."

The guards grabbed Elliot and I while I glared towards Logan as we all walked to the throne room seeing some of the mob looking around concerned. Logan walked towards his throne as I gave Elliot a reassuring smile but he didn't seem as confident.

"You are no longer a child my dear sister, here before you is the leaders of the mob that threatened our kingdom. I'm going to give you a choice either your beloved Elliot or these people will be executed." Logan said standing back up between them while my eyes widened.

"Logan don't..." Walter began while Logan turned glaring at him saying, "She made her choice in interrupting me this is her punishment."

"I can't choose…" I said quietly as tears threatened to leave my eyes while Logan crossed his arms saying, "If you can't choose they will all be executed."

Elliot grabbed my hand saying, "It should be me if anyone has to die let it be me these people are innocent."

He caressed my face sadly as I melted behind his pained eyes while I looked over at the terrified mob. I walked towards them then looked at Elliot as he nodded encouraging me to pick him but I sighed looking back at the mob.

"I am so sorry…" I said to them as they began weeping softly and Logan's guards walked towards them.

"No! It should be me you can't do this Sophia!" Elliot said pleading as the guards escorted him out of the throne room with them while I glared at Logan saying, "I will never forgive you for this."

"Good, then you will never forget. Escort my sister to her chambers." Logan said waving us away while I watched the sobbing mob be escorted in front of the castle to be executed.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I will be posting one or two chapters a week depending on how fast I write.**


	3. The Start of A Revolution

**Chapter 2: The Start of a Revolution**

I stood against the table glaring down at the wood angrily, Logan's men had long since left knowing I wouldn't do anything else foolish. I heard the gunshots from my room of those poor people being executed and it made my blood boil knowing I didn't stop it.

"It will be alright my lady, tomorrow we will…" Jasper began but my door opened as Walter stepped in saying, "We don't have a tomorrow what this city needs is a revolution and we are going to start it."

I looked at Walter as he smiled sadly saying, "I should have taken you long ago but I knew you weren't ready but now I know you are. We leave now."

I nodded as Jasper went to grab supplies but Walter told him we had no time as I looked up towards the castle saying, "What about Elliot?"

"We have no time, he is a smart young man and will be fine." Walter said hurriedly as Hal ran beside my side down the stairs while the rain began to beat down.

We made it to the catacombs as I looked at Water curiously saying, "I thought we were leaving the castle?"

"We just need to pay respects to the Hero King one last time." He said pushing open the doors while I swallowed making my way inside.

Inside I saw my mother and fathers coffins with a large statue of a hooded woman watching over them both. I bowed respectfully as Walter walked to the statue and pushed in a piece of stone as the women's hand slowly lowered revealing a seal of some kind.

"Your father wanted you to be the one to find this." Walter said as I walked towards it grabbing it gently in my hands as a surge of energy emitted from my body.

My eyes fluttered open and I stood in front of a large gate, far off in the distance I could see the castle. The hooded women from the statue appeared before me giving me a gentle smile.

"Hello your majesty, I have waited a long time to meet you." She said as I said quietly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Theresa, I assisted your father in his journey into becoming a King as I will assist you on becoming a Queen. Before you is a long path that will be filled with pain and adventure, but at the end of it leads to you ruling over your people. How you get there is your decision, you will need to build up allies for this task and it will not be easy. You've already made your first steps with Walter and Jasper." She held her hand out as a gauntlet was in her hand so I fitted it onto my hand feeling a warm surge rush through me.

I shot fire from my hands as I felt a pulsing rush through my body and I was back in front of Walter and Jasper as a secret compartment opened below me.

"You are a bloody hero!" Walter said excitedly as I gave him a confident smile.

I would stop Logan and be the rightful and just ruler this city deserved.

* * *

Cold, it was all I felt since I had left the Dwellers Peak after talking to Sabine, he was a crazy old man but had a spunk I couldn't deny was needed for an army. Hal shivered by my side as I pet his fur assuring him we'd be warm soon. Mistpeak was large but the lower we got down the mountain the warmer it became.

Finally, I reached Brightwall and saw the grand academy at the top smiling hopefully. I was in desperate need of a nice warm location and hoped that I would get it soon. Once inside I marveled at all the books but only saw one man standing behind the counter looking at a book unmoving.

I cleared my throat walking up to him as he kept his eyes on the book saying, "The library is closed, please reframe from reading the books or robbing us we have no money."

I gave a little cough as he looked up suddenly saying, "Oh an actual visitor, well like I said the library is closed."

"Are you Samuel? I was told to show you this." I said holding up the seal as he jumped surprised saying, "Why you are the King's daughter Sophia!"

I nodded saying, "Yes I was asked to retrieve something from the crypt below this library."

He ushered me to follow him talking about how he never dreamed he would be alive to see someone go down to the crypt and how lucky he was. We reached a large old door as I saw a piece was missing so I pressed the seal to it watching it open before my eyes smiling.

Hal sniffed at the air below us whining lightly but I gave him a little head scratch assuring him we'd be fine. He barked making his way down the stairs as Samuel decided to wait at the top for our arrival.

It was dark and damp the lower we got, the stairs never seemed to want to end as I grew tired of them more and more by the minute. Finally, we got to the bottom seeing broken bookshelves and books littered along the ground making me frown, no one had been down here for a very long time. As I walked past them all, my frown grew as I was met with more stairs.

* * *

After fighting legions of the undead and an overabundance of stairs and long hallways, I finally saw the end in sight. It was a music box floating with a faint glow around it making me pick it up gently as I felt my vision blur again.

I stood by Theresa again this time a gate closer to the castle holding the music box as she stared at me giving me a side smile.

"You've taken another step towards your victory against the throne, your reward is getting a glimpse of the past. Open the box." she said as I gulped doing as she asked.

I watched my brother pacing the map of Albion ranting on about how he will let anyone perish to see Albion stay his and only his. His eyes looked tired as if he hadn't slept in forever but despite that, he appeared strong. Once the vision ended I frowned at the music box watching it close before my eyes.

"This is why a revolution is needed, if not Albion will crumble before Logan's rule." Theresa said then stepped towards me holding her hand out saying, "This was your father's gun a friend of his has the only other one known but he wanted you to have it when you awakened your hero blood as he knew you would."

I marveled at the pistol in her hands taking it gently into my own, it fit well in my hand but I could also feel my magic pulse through it slowly as I held it.

"The Dragonstomper .48, the most powerful and rarest gun in all the lands, use it wisely." She said as I nodded feeling a light engulf me as I was transported in front of Samuel startling him.

"I have returned." I said holstering my new gun smirking proudly.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Battle of the Undead

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Undead**

* * *

I rubbed my temples frustrated, after securing the Dwellers with food and helping out Brightwall and Mistpeak with their bandit problem I had been looking forward to a relaxing ride to Bowerstone. But no, filthy Hobbes had to ruin that for me.

Walter and I sat to rest as I cleaned the blood off my gun admiring it happily, it had been very useful and I had taken to liking it more than my sword. I remember my father talking to me about this gun, he had talked about a Hero of skill who wielded it and killed with such accuracy even he marveled. I smiled lightly since he also said no one would believe him but I did he was a hero like my father anyway.

I had asked Walter if he knew about the man my father spoke of but it turned out something happened between them and hadn't spoken since after I was a year old. It seemed Walter never got the chance to meet him just that he existed once. I shrugged it off, it hardly mattered now they would have been long dead by now as well.

Hal stretched beside me, he had gain muscle since our journey but I think he enjoyed getting out amongst the world just as much as I did. Walter stood up taking another swig from his flask brushing himself off as I frowned knowing it was time to get moving again.

We exited the cave to see we were in a marshland as the light stench of decay filled my nostrils making me flinch. Walter explained he knew men that were stationed here and had reason to help against Logan. I didn't deny he was right, I would be angry too being stationed out here for so long.

"I can see it now." Walter said looking ahead as Hal barked excited seeing the fort as well.

A gunshot landed at my feet as I easily removed my gun pointing right at who shot's head while Walter said, "You daft boy we aren't undead."

"Sir Walter?" he asked confused as Walter replied, "The one and the same, may we come inside now?"

He told them to open the gates as we walked inside seeing an older man with an impressive mustache and pipe hanging from his mouth and a young man with sandy blond hair at his side.

"Walter you old fool it's good to see you again." The older man said shaking Walter's hand as he laughed saying, "You're the old one Swift, and Ben Finn you sure have grown."

After they all shook hands their eyes rested on me and Hal as I felt myself blush lightly from the attention.

"This must mean that this…" Swift began as Walter finished, "The Princess yes. Sophia."

I shook their hands as the Ben fellow gave me a devilish wink making me inwardly blush. I listened to Swift talk about the undead that had been attacking every night without showing any signs of stopping while I frowned lightly. Thankfully it was morning so we had plenty of time to prepare as I got comfortable on one of the cots while Hal sat guarding me. I watched past the way as Walter and Swift talked and joked with one another and I leaned against the wall munching on an apple reading one of the books that I had borrowed from the library.

It was a tale of a place called Oakvale where a hero once hailed from and how after he left a great evil swept upon the land causing death and destruction. From what the book said it was caused but a foolish villager that wanted immortality, such a stupid boy nothing good ever came without a price.

I was interrupted from my book with a shadow luring over me as my eyes slowly lifted seeing the devilish smile of Finn. I closed my book giving a sweet smile as he sat beside me watching while Hal gave a light huff.

"So been a long journey Princess?" he asked curiously while I groaned saying, "Very much so but this will all be worth it when Albion is secured and in better hands."

"Well, you can't do worse than your brother that's for sure." He said chuckling lightly as I gave a sad smile looking out at the marsh.

I had often wondered if Elliot was alright, I missed my dear friend and I ached for him and more as time went on. Though we had only ever had small kisses among each other my thoughts remained sinful of him. Ben seemed to notice the tinge in my cheeks turn a bright red as he placed his hand on my cheek making my eyes avert towards him.

"I hope you're not getting feverish your majesty, the marsh can do that to people." He said with a light husk to his voice.

I imagined I was the first women he's seen in a long time so his flattery was simply companionship for a quick rump. Still feeling a hand brush my skin was a nice change instead of someone trying to kill me. I pulled away lightly assuring him I was fine as he stood up offering a hand to me.

I took it hesitantly brushing myself off as he showed me around the keep keeping a mental note of anywhere the undead could enter from. We reached the top while I saw a man with a bandage over one of his eyes standing beside a mortar.

"Right Jammy here will help show you how to use this bad boy, there is nothing to it really." Ben said as I looked at it curiously.

Jammy explained how to use it showing me everything I needed to remember as I smiled eagerly to give it a shot. I took aim on the first scarecrow as I eyed it inhaling then holding it in releasing when I pulled the trigger.

I saw it hit the target as I smirked looking towards Jammy saying, "Load another."

* * *

After spending a few hours shooting I was enjoying myself, I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed killing things. On one side it frightened me but at the same time, I knew it was them or me and I sure wasn't going down without a fight.

"Alright, looks like there is one left… wait I don't remember setting that one up." Jammy said as it came to life and undead followed it.

"Sound the alarms the attacks have started!" Ben yelled as Jammy loaded another cannonball urging me to continue my assault.

I shot the last group of undead as they disappeared into wisp form storming the keep as I got off taking my gun out. I saw them break through the barricade as I aimed my gun shooting the first few in the head reloading to finish off the next few.

I panted on the ground, it was finally morning and the last of the undead had gone but the loss was great. The few men that were left were badly injured and we lost poor Jammy as much as I tried to keep him alive it just wasn't enough.

I watched as Finn and some of the other men buried the dead while my fist clenched knowing it was my brother's fault these men were condemned like this. I made a vow to Swift I would do everything in my power to better the armies needs and not leaving them stranded in such a state. Walter decided to go on ahead of me as I turned towards Swift and Finn.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both, I'm sure we'll be seeing you guys soon." I said as Swift nodded replying, "That we shall when you're majesty calls on us."

"Don't miss us too much." Finn said winking as I rolled my eyes replying while walking away, "Shut up Ben."

* * *

 **I hope you're all enjoying this so far, please leave a review and let me know. Next should be up this weekend or early next week.**


	5. Mind Over Matter

**Chapter 4: Mind Over Matter**

* * *

I walked slowly through Mourningwood since the sun had come up I was less worried about the undead so I decided to relish this moment of peace. Hal trotted happily by my side as I yawned lightly walking past all the gravestones. How many of these men and women died because of my brother's cruelty I didn't know but it pained me.

My mind then drifted to what Theresa told me when I visited her after the battle at the keep.

 _-Flashback-_

 _I still had my pistol out as I was suddenly transported in front of Theresa and the gates again causing my breathing to slow holstering my pistol._

 _She gave her usual small smile saying, "You've done well this night and are that much closer to your end goal. But be wary ahead, for you shall meet someone who will either help lead you to victory or will be your very destruction."_

 _"What does that mean?" I asked confused as her smile grew a bit saying, "I cannot say more it's your choice from this point on how things shall transpire just know you've been warned."_

 _-End Flashback-_

I wasn't sure who she was talking about, the only thing I could think was the resistance leader but I would hope that wasn't the case. I finally made it to the little camp as Walter waited by the sewers that would lead to Bowerstone Industries. We walked in comfortable silence for a way but the smell of the sewer became a lot to bare as I held in the feeling of gagging.

"This is why we are here doing this… children forced to work in factories with little to no pay, people dying on the streets and people being robbed left and right. So many people have died from starvation and diseases." Walter said sadly as we walked along the streets.

I could hear some shouting in the distance as I was drawn to it while Walter changed his course following me. I saw a man yelling to the crowd talking about Reaver and how horrible he was to his workers. All the while I didn't hear the tap of a cane with every sentence he was saying until a loud shot was heard from atop the factory balcony.

"But lying down is so much easier than standing up." A devilish voice said as I averted my eyes up meeting who I could only imagine was Reaver himself.

I knew he worked with my brother but had never met him, I wasn't allowed to be a part of any business they were discussing anyway since it was usually bad for the city. My breath seemed to catch in my throat looking at him. He was dressed quite fancy with fur on the collar of his coat and a tall top hat on his head. He had a little heart tattoo under his eye and Avo help me he was very attractive.

I was snapped back to reality though by his cruel words saying, "The rules for what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit Award are these: firstly, anyone who so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot! Second, anyone who takes more than a three-second break will be shot! Third, anyone who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate will, yes, you guessed it, be shot!"

Every time he said the word shot the poor man below was hit again and again by his gun. I looked up at it as my eyes widened gripping my own, it too was the Dragonstomper .48. He must have paid a fortune for it if it was so rare, that or killed for it. At the angle he was at not many could hit the same spot on a target multiple times but for him, it seemed so effortless.

Shaking my head though I glared he had killed his worker just for speaking his mind and that was something I couldn't justify. He disappeared back into the factory as the crowd scurried away to get back to work not wanting to be the next one to feel his wrath.

"Reaver, the worst of them all, I can't imagine why you're brother hired him as an advisor." Walter said glaring at where he had been then said, "Come on we are almost there."

I nodded slowly giving the balcony one more look before disappearing with Walter towards yet another sewer. I walked alongside him not seeing anyone around but suddenly Hal growled stopping in his tracks as I pulled my pistol out.

"Show yourself." I said confidently as a man held up a rifle pointing at the both of us while Walter said, "Alright everyone calm down we'll stand down if you do."

I began lowering my pistol still holding it as a black woman with dreadlocks appeared looking at the man who held the rifle up to us saying, "Kidd last time I checked you aren't supposed to be waving your weapons around."

"Sorry Page." He said as I looked at the women, she was who we were to meet I'd be lying if I didn't see the strength radiating off her.

"Walter I never expected to see you here and with royalty no doubt." She said waving her hand for us to follow.

I wearily kept my hand at my hip as these people eyed me angrily that a princess would even come down here. I averted my eyes straight as Page led us into a room with a map on the table while I eyed it curiously.

"So what brings you two here." She said as Walter told her his plan of getting me on the throne and the revolution as she listened interestedly.

"This is all good and all but you're going to have to prove it to the people of Bowerstone before I follow behind you. Come back when you've proven you are a Queen of the people." She said as I inwardly sighed but didn't show it nodding lightly.

"Rest for tonight dear, first thing in the morning you can start getting to work. I'll stay with Page and discuss the plans I have." Walter said as I nodded exiting the room.

I found an empty cot as I unsheathed my weapons but kept my pistol under the pillow. The man Kidd who I had met earlier gave me some food as I took it munching slowly taking my boots off shaking out the rocks and dirt that had collected. I removed my outer coat hanging it on the table by the cot rubbing my knots along the back of my neck.

"I tell you what boy I could go for a nice long bubble bath." I said while he barked hoping onto the bed beside me.

Once I finished eating I sat back pulling the covers over myself looking at the cobblestone ceiling frowning lightly. Soon I hoped all this would be over, I already knew the changes that needed to be done to help this city and I wouldn't dream of going back on my promises. The noises began dying down around me as snoring and heavy breathing filled my ears while I rolled away from them.

My eyes began to grow heavy while the last thought going through my head was the dark devilish eyes of Reaver.

* * *

 **Reaver has entered the story :D**

 **More coming soon!**


	6. Lonely Day

**Chapter 5: Lonely Day**

* * *

I arose early in the morning grabbing some bread from the kitchen before heading out, I had a lot to do today after all. First thing I wanted to do was explore the districts, since being locked away in the castle I wasn't allowed to venture out of the castle so this was my first time seeing the people and life outside the walls.

I visited the Sanctuary learning that some people in Brightwall needed an assistant so I decided to work on them as well. Mostly it was catching criminals which were easy gold to be earned and I intended to use it for a night in an inn.

I heard yelling seeing a woman being kicked from her home and the man calling her horrible names making me glare walking towards them just as the door closed.

"Oh Vincent, he used to be so sweet but now I can't stand him anymore." The women wept sadly as I came over giving her a hand of comfort.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked frowning as she wiped her eyes saying, "Perhaps if you could seduce him and get him to divorce me he could be left penniless."

I was hesitant with her request but she promised to pay me for my help and if I didn't he would surely leave her with nothing. I nodded as she wished me luck and to find her when the deed was done.

I cracked my knuckles entering the house as he slowly turned his eyes wide with surprise.

"Well aren't you a sight I have never seen, you are practically radiant." He said eyeing me hungrily up and down as I cleared my throat saying, "I couldn't help but hear the commotion earlier and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"My aren't you a darling, I'm Vincent by the way. The ungrateful tart was Wilma." He said as I debated on my next move.

It had been a few days and when Wilma left I met with Vincent and used my magic on him, I would occasionally go back to Bowerstone to do small jobs but I began to grow tired of this. I didn't have to worry about dying in this situation and I suppose that was a relief for once. On the downside, I was getting tired of Vincent's poking and prodding, we went on dates and had kissed but still, he wasn't divorcing Wilma.

I was running out of options at this point and knew I needed to get back to Bowerstone as he escorted me back to his home while Wilma was working that night at the inn. As we entered he pushed me into the wall and began kissing me heatedly, I felt his hands explore over my clothes as I felt unclean by his touch.

On one hand, being touched like this thrilled me but he wasn't who I wanted touching me as I pushed him away making him look at me.

"Darling why do you shy away from me?" he said getting a bit irritated as I gave a dramatic sigh saying, "It's just you're still married to that women, how can I truly give myself to a married man?"

I pushed myself against his chest letting my rather large breasts do their work as he swallowed hard looking at them longingly.

He backed up closing his eyes as if contemplating things then opened them saying, "All right, I shall leave Wilma."

He went through a drawer taking out some papers signing them saying, "I've had them for a while but you've convinced me. We shall wait for her return then."

We didn't have to wait long as Wilma walked in seeing me as Vincent walked up to her saying, "Wilma I have some bad news and you're not going to like it. I am divorcing you, I love another, here is all the paperwork already filled out."

"Oh Vincent thank you, thank you for doing exactly what I knew you would." She said as Vincent gave her a look of confusion then put the pieces together saying, "So you were on her side the whole time, such a waste my dear we could have had something. Actually, we still could, if Wilma was to suffer an accident on her way to drop the papers off it wouldn't go through and you would have landed yourself a very wealthy divorcee."

"Wait… you would kill me?!" Wilma said shocked as he laughed saying, "Technically she'd kill you, don't wish to get my hands dirty."

I felt my will pulse inside me, this filthy man would kill his wife for a stranger it was repulsive, to say the least. I wanted to kill him right then but I held it back as the trembling women began tearing up.

"You aren't giving into this… you can walk away right now." She said terrified as I looked at Vincent glaring saying, "I would never do that."

I began leaving as I heard Vincent growl while Wilma gasped so I quickly turned shooting right between Vincent's eyes as he dropped to the floor dead with a pistol in his hand. Wilma covered her mouth holding in a scream as I twirled my gun putting it back in its place eyeing her.

"I suggest getting rid of that, don't worry about the gold." I said over my shoulder as the pulsing to my will lines began to dull.

I teleported back to Bowerstone heading into a bathhouse wanting to get the unclean feeling off of me as I shrugged off my clothes. I sunk into the hot water feeling it burn my skin slightly though at the moment I didn't care. I calmed my mind thinking about the last few days, I had felt anger I wasn't used to in such a short time it was frustrating. It pained me for the simple fact that being Queen I had to fight against my anger or I'd be no better than my brother.

Once I began to feel the dirt of Vincent's touch off my body burn away I started thinking about the resistance. I only had perhaps one more quest to do before I felt I had done enough to appease Page, I only hoped it wasn't as tedious as the last quest.

I had gotten a good rest at the inn as I made my way around Bowerstone Industrial, most people steered away from me since I was taller than most and showed my weapons with pride. I looked towards the factory that Reaver had stood at eyeing it quietly thinking if he was in there when I heard a group of people to my side. I followed the voices curiously seeing the women I had talked to in the castle that had the petition to sign.

She looked sad talking to a group of people in front of the shelter as I got closer hearing her say they couldn't open for a while since they had no money.

"I remember you." I said as she turned to me her eyes widening in happiness, "Your majesty, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Trying to help the people out." I said rubbing the back of my head as she grabbed my shoulders looking into my eyes saying, "Perhaps you can help me, my fiancée was taking by a group of thugs lead by a man named Nigel Ferret. He has been taxing our shelter and when I didn't have the money to pay he took him from me."

"I will help you get your fiancée back." I said confidently as she smiled at me thanking me over and over again.

Leading me to a door she explained she would do the talking to get me in and once inside to unleash hell which I nodded smirking. Once she got me inside we went through some doors while I killed all the guards making our way to a man sitting on a chair calmly.

"Where is he Ferret?" Linda, I learned her name asked as he scoffed saying he was down the pit making me glare.

"I'll bring him back to you Linda, keep an eye on him." I said saluting her as I dived below into the unknown.

Once I landed in the water with Hal right behind me I turned to the shore hearing a gasp while my heart felt like it jumped from my chest.

"Elliot?"

* * *

 **Sophia's anger has begun to surface, what awaits her in the reunion with Elliot? Tune in for more chapters to come!**


	7. Way Down We Go

**Chapter 6: Way Down We Go**

* * *

I swam to shore not believing it was him, he looked the same as I remembered as I hugged him tightly feeling tears fall from my face. He hugged back gently feeling my body begin to shake as Hal swam over barking happily at him.

"I can't believe it's you… you're alright." I said not believing it as he said, "I never thought I'd see you again. You look different… stronger."

"I've grown a lot since you've seen me, look at you… a fiancée." I said with a slight tinge of pain to my voice.

"Yea, I met her that day at the castle." He said rubbing the back of his head as I heard the laugh of Hobbes from inside the cave.

"We shall have time to talk about that later, let's get out of here." I said grabbing his hand feeling it warm in mine.

I smiled to myself never dreaming I'd feel his hand in mine again. My thoughts traveled to Linda though, he belonged to her now and I felt a pang in my heart of jealousy thinking of him giving himself to another.

We got higher up as I began telling him of my adventures when a group of bats came out of nowhere so I felt sparks swirl around my body shocking them all but not touching Elliot. He watched awestruck as I smirked shaking my heads feeling the magic dim back down returning to the blue pulse of my tattoos.

"Wow, you really are a hero, just like your father." He said amazed while I laughed lightly saying, "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

He gave a sad smile saying, "How so?"

I looked down slightly replying, "It's a bit lonely honesty, I have to move around a lot. Once I'm Queen though I can finally settle down."

"I'm sure you'll find a nice honorable man to take your hand." He said as I turned looking ahead saying, "One can only hope."

We fought through Hobbes as he stayed behind me and I kept him protected. He was never a fighter but I didn't mind, he was strong in his own way. We finally made it to the top as I stopped seeing his confusion letting go of my hand.

"Elliot before we go up I must talk to you." I said looking up at him as he replied, "Of course my dearest friend."

"Elliot I love you…" I said looking into his eyes continuing as he stayed silent, "When my brother asked to make that choice I couldn't imagine my life without you. You had always been there for me no matter what and I've tried hard to get you to see just how much I love you. I know this is terrible of me to say since you're engaged but I want you, Elliot, I've always wanted you."

He stared at me quietly for a moment, the silence felt so uncomfortable but I had said all I could and now it was his turn. Finally, he grabbed my hands as I smiled hopeful towards him but his eyes read a different feeling.

"I'm sorry Sophia… I do not feel the same." I pulled my hands from him with a pained expression as he continued, "You so carelessly threw the lives of all those people away, and they had families too. I'm not saying I'm not grateful understand that but for you to not even consider me to be the one executed is just plain wrong. I love Linda and I shall be with her, but you're still my friend."

I turned away from him feeling tears threaten to leave my eyes as I opened the door whispering, "I should have chosen you."

I watched as Linda and Elliot embraced lovingly feeling my hands shake in anger as my will lines pulsed feverishly. Linda looked up at me smiling kindly as I did my best to appear civil for her since none of this was her fault, or at least that's what I was trying to convince myself of.

"Thank you so much, your majesty, I'm sorry Ferret got away but I have a feeling he won't be bothering us anymore." She said holding Elliot's arm lovingly as I nodded walking out feeling them stare at my back confused.

* * *

I calmly walked into Millfields ignoring anyone who may have been talking to me and hearing nothing but an annoying ringing in my head. It was nighttime and no one was out even the guards. I saw some bandits up head smirking to myself.

"Look at this fellows, this little girl wants to play." One said while they all began circling me.

I felt my body shake violently as my hair stood on end feeling the electricity spark through my body yelling loudly up at the sky in anguish. Lightning ripped through their bodies like paper sending most burning to a crisp. All the pain and pent-up frustration I felt was leaving my body while my eyes and will lines pulsed red. I took my sword out and began slicing through the remaining bandits with deadly accuracy and grace.

Tears were streaming from my eyes while blood began to soak my body not even caring since all that was left was a painless numbness. I finally noticed they were all dead as I panted roughly while Hal hid clearly shaken by my sudden change in demeanor. I started hacking at the tree next feeling it crack under the hits of my sword soon falling to the ground shaking violently.

It was quiet now, the only sounds were my breathing which became calmer by the second. Hal slowly began walking towards me feeling the calmness grow inside me as my will lines pulsed back to a white color again. I sat against the broken tree looking at the damage around me while he sat his head on my lap letting me pet him.

"I think… we should head back to Page." I said quietly to myself not knowing hungry devilish eyes had been watching me the entire time.

* * *

 **Sophia's anger finally bubbles too far but who was the person watching her? Find out soon!**


	8. Dancing On Glass

**Chapter 7: Dancing On Glass**

* * *

I walked back into the resistance headquarters seeing Swift exiting his kind smile to infectious for me not to smile back.

"Afternoon Princess, I've been hearing wonderful things about your good deeds as of late." He said while I nodded saying, "Yes I just hope it's enough for Page."

He laughed saying, "Well I'm off to see your brother, you better get in there before Page kills Ben."

I gave a little laugh walking in the room seeing Page look toward Ben annoyed but he perked up seeing me again.

"Ah, your highness good to see you again." He said as Page smiled towards me saying, "It's good to see you again. I've heard all the great things you've done and I thank you."

I nodded smiling lightly as Walter turned towards me saying, "Unfortunately we sent a group of Page's men into Reaver's mansion in Millfields and they've yet to report back. We worry the worst has happened so I want you and Page to dress up as a guest and attend his masquerade ball."

I held a face of slight discomfort which Page followed suit saying, "Unfortunately we would easily slip in… it wasn't my first choice but I need to get my men out."

Ben held up a dress to me as I grabbed it seeing it was a bit revealing for my taste but not much I could say about it now. The boys left while Page and I helped each other get dressed, I chose a wolf mask pinning my hair up. It had gotten so long since my journey started I just didn't feel like cutting it off just yet. I hid my gun in my bosom and a dagger against my heels while Page got a simple dagger hidden under the hilt of her dress.

"Have you met Reaver yet, he is absolutely despicable." Page said tightening my corset over my dress as I groaned against it trying to breathe saying, "I only saw him as he shot one of his workers."

"Such a horrid slimy man, Albion will be better off without him." She said as I kept my eyes down not wanting to tell her despite all that he was attractive in a sick twisted way.

Once we were done I opened the door as Ben ogled at the two of us making us both roll our eyes in distaste.

"You sure you lovely ladies don't need an escort?" Ben said as we said together, "No."

He pouted as Page explained she had a friend that was a servant of Reaver and would show her where her friends were kept. All I had to do was keep up the distraction long enough for them to get out. I leaned down to Hal telling him to keep Walter safe as he whined not wanting me to go without him.

We entered a carriage as I felt uncomfortable in so much clothing but I knew soon this would be all I could wear. I saw a large mansion in the distance with a statue of Reaver making me roll my eyes at how egotistical he must have been. Once it stopped Page and I was escorted out and into the mansion, it was absolutely beautiful, but most of the guest seemed passed out or close to it.

"I'm going to find my contact, try to blend in." Page said as I went to say something but she disappeared.

I groaned lightly stepping over a man that had passed out on the ground looking around curiously until I saw a small study with books. I walked in my eyes skimming over them seeing the Book of Heroes making my eyes stare curiously.

I looked around picking it up flipping through the pages, it talked of my father and his companions. I had never seen this book before and I was most curious what else I could learn about my father and the Hero of Skill. Getting lost in the book I hadn't noticed a presence behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned quickly ready to strike when my hand was grabbed by the gloved hand of Reaver himself making my eyes widen. I hadn't realized how tall he actually was this close and he smelt of exotic spices, it was a rather pleasant smell.

"My my a feisty one I see, welcome to my party miss…" he began letting go of my hand as I cleared my throat saying, "Sophia."

"Sophia." He said as it rolled effortlessly off his tongue giving a mischievous smile below his mask.

I looked at the book saying, "I apologize I hadn't seen this book before."

"You like heroes do you?" he asked grabbing the book from my hand leaning into me as he did so.

"I do…" I said slightly nervous which from his smirk he could sense it.

"Do tell me which is your favorite?" he asked putting the book back leaning against his cane giving me some much-needed space.

"The Hero of Skill." I said gaining my confidence back with the distance between us while he chuckled lightly saying, "Ah yes the Ex Pirate. I'm quite fond of him myself."

I looked at him surprised but at the same time not, he looked the type who would like someone like that.

Suddenly he began closing the distance between us again holding his hand out for me saying, "Shall we join my party, I would love to dance with such a lovely lady."

I gulped deciding this would be the best distraction for Page taking his hand while he grabbed it tightly pulling me against him. I felt my body shiver being so close to such a terrible man but Avo I could tell why women and men alike swooned for him.

We made it back to the party seeing no one was dancing but he didn't seem to care as he twirled me towards him our chest hitting each other, he was built like a brick. His hand slid up my hip resting on the small of my back as I inwardly shivered putting my hand on his shoulder gently.

His eyes stayed on mine seeing they were a dark amber color almost like fire in the low lighting. I wasn't sure if it was this blasted corset or the circumstance I was in but it was becoming difficult to breathe. I looked around the room not seeing Page anywhere starting to worry if she was alright.

He seemed to sense my worry as he dipped me low looking at my heaving chest replying, "Are you not enjoying yourself, my dear Sophia?"

"No, I am just doesn't look like anyone else wants to dance." I said feeling a few eyes watching us making me uneasy hearing him chuckle.

"As if I care what anyone else thinks, plus they don't have such a... luscious partner to dance with." he said leaning into my body more feeling his hands explore around my hip making me blush lightly.

"Where is your powder room?" I asked while he lifted me up pointing up the stairs saying "First door to the left if you go to the second door though I'll happily accompany you to my room."

I gave a nervous laugh replying, "Perhaps another time."

As I walked up the stairs I heard him say, "I'm holding you to that my dear."

I made it into the powder room locking the door and leaning against it slowly sliding down breathing in a deep breath. My body was shaking from what I was uncertain, being so close to Reaver felt so wrong and yet in a sick way, I enjoyed it. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as everyone claimed him to be, I knew there was good in everyone whether they believed it or not.

* * *

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story, leave a review if you're liking it so far :)**


	9. Big Bad Wolf

**Chapter 8: Big Bad Wolf**

* * *

It had grown quiet outside the room as the music got softer while I opened the door determined to find Page. The party had gotten darker and only those who were passed out remained while I became uneasy. I silently walked through the halls searching for anyone as I saw a light coming from one of the doors opening it slowly. My heart dropped seeing Page and Kidd locked in a large bird cage running up to them.

"Page, Kidd I must get you out of here." I said while Page shook her head replying, "No it's a trap!"

I heard a door open above me as the party guests who were still conscious and Reaver stroll in as he laughed darkly.

"Well my dear you should have picked the second door, it would have been much more pleasurable than this predicament." He said raising the cage out of my reach seeing a large wheel under his feet.

"The Wheel of Misfortune! It's rather simple. I spin, you die, we watch. Really! It's, it's a riot!" he said laughing while he tapped his cane and I watched the wheel spin.

It stopped on a picture of a Hobbe making me inwardly groan as he tossed a sword down to me saying, "Don't want you dying to easy now do we."

"You are going to pay for this Reaver." I said angrily while he laughed saying, "My dear they are paying me for this entertainment, do put on a good show."

I watched a gate opening sighing lightly, I was going to have to play his sick game with any chance of getting out of here. I walked down the dark dirty hall seeing holes the perfect size for Hobbes to come through.

"Let's get this show on the road, release the Hobbes." He said excitedly as my eyes darkened if it was a fight he wanted he sure would get one.

* * *

I sliced the last Hobbe down looking up at Reaver with a wicked grin saying, "Is that the best you got?"

He gave a soft chuckle saying, "Oh my lovely lady we've just begun."

The gate opened as I discarded the mask since it was blocking my view walking back to the middle room looking at the wheel wondering what it had next. Reaver tapped his cane as it spun, slowing then stopped on Hollow Men. I smirked this was going to be easy too I thought walking confidently towards the opened gate feeling my will lines begin to pulse again.

He had set up a mini cemetery seeing a little pond as I heard the sound of wisps form around me swirling the sword Reaver gave me with ease. I gracefully and with accuracy cut through the horde, whenever they surrounded me I used my will to push them back swinging my sword in a twirling motion cutting them all down almost effortlessly.

Once the last was killed I saw Reaver eyeing me with what I could only imagine was annoyance making me almost snort a laugh in his direction.

"You must have done this before, no matter there is more to come." He said as the gate opened while I removed the corset of my dress giving me easier access to breathing.

I got back to the center as Reaver and his group had already arrived while he gave a little chuckle saying, "My dear if you remove an item of clothing after every round I may just have to ravish you before you're killed."

I rolled my eyes saying, "In your dreams, now on with it."

He tapped his cane and I watched the wheel spin landing on a Bandit symbol, Reaver explained he had bought them especially for this occasion since some of their men had been killed just a night prior. I knew he was talking about me but I doubted he knew that I was alone after all.

I walked down the open gate seeing the gate close while a group of bandits sprang to action shooting at me and swinging their swords. I cut through them dodging bullets while watching how close they got to me, at one point I leaped in the air wrapped my thighs around one turning my legs breaking his neck with a loud sickening pop.

I turned to the last one as he looked up at Reaver saying, "This isn't worth it let me out of here she's crazy!"

I heard a gunshot as Reaver left a bullet hole between his eyes sighing sadly saying, "Good work is so hard to come by don't you agree dear."

"When is this sick game going to end?" I said growing tired of playing as he chuckled replying, "Now dear we were just starting to have fun, don't tell me you're getting tired now."

I glared daggers to him walking through the gates feeling my anger begin to flare up more trying to control it. I took a deep breath stepping into the middle again as he didn't speak but tapped his cane watching it land on a symbol I was unaware of.

"Ah, I met these lovelies far to the east, hope you enjoy an exotic touch." He said as I frowned watching the gate open.

"You can do this Sophia." Page said encouraging me as I nodded stepping through the gate landing on sand.

I looked around confused as he said, "I present the Sand Furies."

Suddenly completely cloaked female figures appeared under the sand as I stepped back slightly startled. One shot a crossbow at me but I deflected it with my sword running towards one. They were just as agile as I was which made things a bit more complicated for me. I felt one scratch at my back swiping up unleashing my long locks as I spun around grabbing their head sending a shock through their body killing it.

"Such scars, you'll never find someone to love with those." Reaver said taunting me as I growled angrily watching my will lines glow red unleashing a large wave of electric energy shocking all the sand furies around me.

I panted lightly looking around seeing the bodies and skeletal remains of the last of them. I didn't say a word to Reaver simply walked back into the middle stabbing the sword into the ground.

"Let my friends go Reaver." I said confidently while he laughed saying, "Bravo I must say you put on an amazing show but my guests grow tired and weary of the lack of you dying."

I saw the butler whisper something to the lady beside him as I backed slowly watching her morph into a creature I had only heard about in stories. I backed up more seeing that everyone except for Reaver changed into the creatures now looking towards me.

"Oh did I mention my secret society of Balverines? So sorry to surprise you but I simply love the look of shock on a pretty girls face." He said as a few jumped down towards me.

I quickly took the sword out of the ground striking at them, they were faster than the sand furies and much stronger. I did my best to stay out of the middle not wanting to be snuck up on as one leaped down and I brought my sword through his large form. Only five remained as I went to swipe at another but he slashed my sword from my hands watching it clank to the other side of the room.

I went to grab it but another swiped slicing my back as I felt a deep gash begin to bleed feeling the warm blood escape my body. I glared to them all on different corners of the room and decided enough was enough. I took out my Dragonstomper .48 closing my eyes and slowing my breathing. Time felt like it stopped around me as if in slow motion in lightning speed I easily shot five shots one by one hitting them each in the head killing them instantly.

I kneeled to the ground weakly smirking with a little laugh saying, "Now that's something to tell your grandchildren, not that they'll believe you."

The room was quiet for a moment as I went to lift my head while I heard Page yell out for me to look out but before I could turn a shot was fired. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. Turning my eyes slowly I watched a Balverine with a bullet in its brain drop to the floor in a heap following the shot to Reaver's gun.

"What a waste of a society. Now, what to do with you." Reaver said twirling his gun back in his pocket as Page stood up from her cage saying, "You idiot she is Logan's sister the Princess."

He turned his eyes to mine seeing I was clearly exhausted waving his hand giving me a little wink saying, "Well then I wouldn't want to get in the way of siblings…"

After he mumbled a little bit he opened the door as I heard him saying, "Well if you win I look forward to being very close to you your majesty. Tatty bye."

The door closed behind him as I fell to the ground breathing a sigh of relief but it was cut short by a quiet voice saying, "Umm could you let us down now?"

 **-Reaver's POV-**

I leaned against the door I just locked sighing quietly, never had I seen such a fire like that before. How she reminded me so much of me in my younger years well younger than now. No doubt now she was the women from the woods, the little princess had grown into a ripe sweet fruit perfect for the picking. My loins ached to want to know what she was like in a more intimate setting but that would have to wait. I had no doubts she would beat her brother, so I'll just bide my time till then. After all, in the end, I would get what I wanted.

* * *

 **Oh no, what evils does Reaver have in store for our fair Sophia? Tune in to find out!**

 **I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write :D**


	10. Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

**Chapter 9: Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea**

* * *

Kidd, Page and I exited Reaver's manor but not before bandaging up my wound from bleeding everywhere.

"That was amazing, I only saw the Balverine fight but still." Page said as I laughed feeling it hurt a little replying, "It was nothing really. All in heroes days' work."

Suddenly I felt myself being transported again standing in front of Theresa as she gave her usually ghostly smile.

"Another victory you've achieved, you're the only one to leave that place alive and tell the tale." She said as I frowned replying, "How did Reaver come to the state he's in now?"

Despite what a vile man he was he saved my life and for that, I did owe him. She took a step forward as I felt small in her presence.

"His story is his own to tell know it's a very long one though. Perhaps one day he will share it with you." She said simply as I groaned not liking that answer.

I was transported back in front of Page and Kidd as I heard a bell ringing in the distance turning towards it.

"By order of the king, everyone is requested in front of the castle for a speech." A man said ringing the bell again making me frown.

"This can't be good, go and change and meet Ben at the castle." Page said while I nodded watching her walk off.

I walked limping slightly towards the town getting a fresh pair of clothes seeing people running to the castle gates. I heard whispers of an execution making my heart stop in my chest, who had Logan found that he deemed a traitor. I limped quicker to the castle gates seeing Ben in the back but he grabbed my hand pulling me closer. My heart sank seeing bound and bruised was none other than Major Swift.

I squeezed Ben's hand feeling him tense against me as I looked up glaring while Logan began making his speech.

"Some of you are aware that there is a rebellion against me, well we have here one of these traitors. His crime is treason and his sentence is death." Logan said darkly continuing, "If anyone knows the whereabouts of any others come forward and you will be rewarded."

I watched as a firing squad aimed at Swift pulling the trigger looking down feeling tears threaten to fall. My body was beaten physically and now emotionally in one, it made my will lines pulsate but I kept it at bay not wanting to draw attention to myself. Logan began addressing people to leave as I pulled Ben knowing he would do something rash if I didn't.

I brought him to an alley as he punched the wall crying out while I let my tears fall walking up to him hugging his back.

"I am sorry Ben, he was a good man." I said softly while he said through ragged breath, "He will pay for what he has done. I'll kill the bastard."

I frowned lightly, my brother did deserve death for all he's done but he was still my brother. I only hoped he wasn't too far gone for me to reach. Ben wiped his eyes still leaning against the wall as I kept my hand on his back hoping it helped soothe him.

He turned around quickly, eyes looking sadder then I've ever seen them while he leaned in kissing me on the lips shocking me. I went to close my eyes when I flash of amber eyes appeared causing me to jump back making him frown.

"I cannot do that Ben." I said shaking a bit while he sighed replying, "Worth a try I suppose… come on we need to get back to Page."

We all stood a moment of silence for Major Swift, Hal happy to see me again nuzzled at my leg while I pet him gently. Page devised us a plan and a ship, the last message that was given to us from Swift was we could find allies in Aurora. I frowned lightly thinking about it, that was the last voyage Logan went on and he came home with no one else.

Ben and I geared up unsure when we would be back to Albion as Hal seemed enthused to travel on a boat, I had never been on one for a long voyage so I looked forward to it too. We snuck around the back as I had my pistol out ready for any trouble but trouble always found us.

Fighting our way to the docks was a chore, to say the least, but Ben and I worked well together since we were both masters of combat. Hal grabbed the throat of anyone foolish enough to fall on the ground as I stopped short hearing a huge explosion.

"Page wasn't messing around." Ben said laughing as I snorted replying, "No kidding."

Finally, we made it to the boat while Walter ran towards us sheathing his sword saying, "Let's get a move on before more guards come."

I nodded stepping on the boat as Walter got everything set up and we set off towards Aurora. I leaned against the rail watching the sun come up breathing in deeply. The ocean was beautiful and the rocks of the boat lulled me in a wonderful way, I was going to have to go out on a boat more often.

* * *

I laid my head against the side of the boat frowning lightly. This journey was almost done and yet I felt unprepared for what was to come. Fighting wasn't an issue for me but dealing with people was, I only hoped I could handle it. Father always said the most boring times of his life was when he became king, though when Logan and I were born we gave him someone to adventure with. I had always hoped to join him on voyages such as this, fighting in the spire with his friends, finding the love of my life as he did.

I frowned lightly, love, I wasn't sure I wanted to find that anymore. With Elliot's hurtful words still fresh in my head it just didn't seem like a reason to live. Father always said mother gave him a reason to live but I couldn't see how that was truly a thing. I would most likely be married off to a rich nobleman from a far-off land. Or perhaps Reaver since he was the richest in Albion, my mind twisted in disgust and a giggle, who in their right mind would want to marry that man. He would only marry himself I thought as I pictured him kissing his reflection making me laugh out loud.

"Something funny princess?" Ben said appearing out of nowhere making me clear my throat saying, "Oh nothing just thinking to myself."

He went to speak as the boat was hit by something large causing us all to rock violently. I held onto the railing looking off the side seeing one of my brother's ships making me frown as two more cannon balls came crashing into the ship. Hal barked seeing a fire had started while Walter ran over to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Abandon Ship!" he said while I nodded looking at the dark blue water below then at Hal.

I lifted him up tossing him over as I soon followed diving deep below the waves away from the fire. Once I surfaced I tried catching my breath feeling the waves crash into me knocking the wind from my lungs. I could hear Hal barking but wasn't able to see anyone as I cried out to Walter and Ben.

I heard a loud creak as one of the masts of the ship came crashing down towards me then everything went black.

* * *

 **Shipwrecked and alone, what darkness awaits Sophia next.**


	11. Coming Undone

**Chapter 10: Coming Undone**

* * *

I groaned lightly feeling the sun beat down on my back as water rolled up onto my body hearing the waves. I felt something sniff my head than lick my hand as I twitched hearing a light whine from Hal.

I could hear my name in the distance making me wince opening my eyes becoming blinded by the sun. I sat up holding my head squinting seeing a blurry figure walk towards me.

"Thank Avo you're safe." Walter said kneeling beside me helping me to my feet.

"Where is Ben?" I asked concerned making him frown saying, "Not sure, he's a strong swimmer may have ended up on another part of the island."

"Sipping cocktails surrounded by lovely ladies I expect." I said snorting making Walter laugh weakly.

"Come on, no use staying on this beach." Walter said as Hal barked leading us to a nearby cave.

It was dark, much darker then I'd like to admit, the air was cold and chilly compared to being on the beach. Hal shook beside me obviously uneasy with this place and I couldn't blame him. Walter walked ahead of me holding the torch as I stopped feeling a horrible shiver crawl up my spine.

"WE are the darkness, you have carelessly flocked into the wolves den." I dark deep voice said as suddenly dozens of glowing red eyes stared at us.

I began shooting at the shadows seeing I was hurting them while Walter helped me slice through them. Once the last one was killed I could hear a haunting laugh in the back of my head sending a chill up my spine.

Deeper into the darkness we went, the voice taunting and trying to get us to submit to him and his children.

I saw a shadow appear behind me as I held my gun towards it shooting but nothing was there making me growl getting annoyed.

"I can feel a breeze, perhaps we are getting close." Walter said while the wind blew out the torch causing him to panic.

I saw him try to light a spark standing in front of him to defend him while I felt a cool breeze behind me. Walter finally got it lit as he gasped causing me to turn quickly seeing what I could only assume was what a monster really looked like. It had long claws and eyes that spread across his forehead, pale as a ghost but very much real.

It disappeared quickly while red eyes appeared around us again making me tense feeling my will pulse in my veins. We fought through them again while Walter threw the torch at the creature causing it to wither into the flame.

"It's gone… it's finally gone." Walter said breathing a sigh of relief as we made our way through the endless ruins.

I was still on edge feeling the hair stand up on my skin not believing this was truly over, call it instinct but nothing that horrible can be that easily killed. We made it to a ledge as Hal and I jumped down looking around not sensing anything while I looked towards Walter.

"It's not too far down, you should be able to make it." I said while he began pep talking himself but it was cut short.

I heard that dreadful laugh again as Walter's screams filled my ears causing me to cry out to him but I was met with silence.

I was alone, well I had Hal but even he was as afraid as I was in this situation. With no light to truly guide me, I focused my will on guiding me to where I hoped Walter was.

Soon I was met with more of those shadow creatures as the voice kept taunting me, he called me useless and a coward. I tried to shield my anger and emotions but his voice was getting the better of me, he spoke of my brother and the love that would never be returned by Elliot.

"SHUT UP!" I said loudly sending sparks in all directions killing the shadows growling impatiently.

 _Such a sad creature, you have nothing and therefore are nothing._

I heard in my head pressing on as Hal seemed to pick up Walter's scent running ahead with me right behind him.

I jumped down off a ledge seeing Walter with black liquid all over his body making me call to him but got no answer. I took a step closer as more shadows circled me causing me to take my sword out glaring towards them dangerously.

I killed the last one as the voice mocked my foolish attempts seeing the shadows crawl towards armor that had been decorating the room. The eyes began to glow red as I groaned getting tired of these sick games.

 _You truly think you can win against the darkness, it will swallow you whole._

I swung my sword killing another as my body began to grow weak from all the relentless fighting.

 _Your anger blinds you, it will be your undoing._

"I said SHUT UP!" I yelled shooting another one seeing no more stood making me sigh relieved.

Unfortunately, my relief was cut short as a giant statue came to life while the darkness began spreading towards me.

 _You think you can save your people, you can't even save yourself._

I kept shooting at the statue but it seemed even my powerful shots weren't doing much to its massive stone form.

 _Your eyes hold darkness, you will slip from the light and doom everyone._

It knocked me into the wall as I looked weakly towards Walter seeing he was still being consumed then back at the statue.

 _Now, do you realize how worthless you are? How much you deserve the shadow?_

I felt my body quake from within, with all the energy I had left I summoned all the will I could muster as windy electricity swirled around my form. I felt my eyes flash red as I unleashed it crying out as the will tore through my flesh towards the statue causing it to crumble to dust.

I fell onto my knees breathing heavily feeling weak and powerless, looking up I saw Walter had been released by the black liquid getting up slowly to walk towards him.

I put my hand on his shoulder saying his name hoarsely as he flinched from my touch.

"Who is there, I can't see." He said panicked while I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze saying, "It's me, Walter, it's alright."

He felt cold to my touch so I only hoped my hand was warm for him as his facial expressions relaxed trying to look around saying, "Is it gone… I still can't see anything."

I looked around not hearing the voice saying, "I think it's gone. We need to get out of here though."

I held his hand tightly, I had to keep going for him, I wouldn't let him die in this darkness.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and let me know how you're liking it :D**


	12. Untraveled Road

**Chapter 11: Untraveled Road**

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief, we had finally made it out of the ruins finally feeling the warm glow of the sun. It was setting but for now, it was light enough to see as I looked out onto the horizon.

"What do you see?" Walter asked still unable to see as I squinted my eyes looking into the distance saying, "A huge statue, perhaps civilization. It will take a few hours to get there."

I went to pull us along but he stopped me breathing heavily, he was beaten emotionally and it was seen all over his face. I kneeled beside him putting my hand on his shoulder trying to calm his mind the best I could.

"You should go on without me, I'll only slow you down." He said defeated making me frown replying, "I will not leave you, Walter. We go together."

"I will only get you killed Sophia, you must do this." He said sadly while Hal whined trying to nudge him along as I said, "I don't care, I'm not giving up on you."

I put his arm around me pulling him up as he weakly stepped alongside with me. My legs began to give way underneath me, I had used to much will in the last fight my body was fighting me with every step. I clenched my teeth pushing on as I saw the sun would be setting soon in the distance.

Walter's foot gave out as we both tumbled to the ground his breathing ragged and shallow as I frowned towards him.

"Walter please you must get up, I have to get you out of here." I said almost pleading as he coughed looking around still unable to see.

"You must be strong Sophia, you've done an old man proud, it's your destiny to keep going." He said reaching for me feeling my tears begin to fall.

"I will come back for you Walter, you will not die here." I said getting up shakily while Hal whined towards Walter as he passed out.

I glared at the growing darkness casting a shadow over the desert, I wasn't going to die here, this wasn't the end of my story.

Jumping down into the sand it was cool, the light disappearing a cold chill ran through me as I walked in the direction of the statue.

I licked my chapped lips rubbing my arms, the air was dry but cold and my body shivered as the sun finally had set. I felt like I was back in the ruins again feeling darkness begin to swallow me as my vision began to blur.

 _We have waited centuries for you._

My heart stopped seeing those glowing eyes watching me from the darkness, I shook my head trying to block it out pressing on.

 _We are coming for all those you wish to protect, all those you wish to control._

My legs shook under me, I picked up my pace seeing a shadow of Walter in front of me making me stop short.

"Walter…" I said softly as he swung towards me with soulless black eyes.

 _You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone, unthreaded, unloving!_

I kept blocking his blows pleading with him too afraid to hurt him as he brought his sword down onto my shoulder causing me to cry out.

I finally had enough taking my gun out shooting right at his heart watching him crumble to the ground. I limped forward soon seeing other shadowy figures watching me.

 _Are you thinking of your loved ones now? How you will never see them again?_

They dispersed into dust in front of my eyes as I pushed past it feeling the sand sting at my eyes causing them to tear up. I didn't know how much further I had but I knew I wouldn't last much longer, it felt like my very essence was being drained from my body.

 _He would have done anything for you. And now he screams alone. He curses you! Not even in death will he forgive you!_

I felt more tears fall trying to ignore the voice in my head, I fell to the ground and began crawling now, Hal tried to help me but I felt the darkness closing in around me.

 _You have done such bad... Bad things... Terrible things it corrodes from within, doesn't it? It feeds and feeds yet it is never sated.._.

I could see me killing the bandits out of pure rage, shooting Vincent in the head without any hesitation and how I wanted to kill Linda right when I saw her embrace Elliot. How much I enjoyed killing at Reaver's party, I did love it… I enjoyed it. My vision began to darken as I kept crawling across the sand determined to keep going.

 _You have done such hurtful things. The people you know shall rejoice in your death._

"NO!" I said out loud, I had done terrible things but I wasn't a terrible person.

I was strong like my father, his blood ran through my veins and he wouldn't let this darkness beat him. I had done such good things for people, I was meant to bring them back from the darkness not swallow them in it. I stood up shakily taking a few steps when an unforeseen force hit me like a brick sending me falling to the ground. I lay blinking but feeling the darkness consuming my vision.

I could see figures standing over me and a familiar voice as I whispered hoarsely, "Ben…"

"Hush now your majesty you're safe…" he said but I was having trouble seeing him as I said, "Walter… you must help Walter."

"We will find him, rest you are going to be okay." Was the last thing I heard him say as my world went completely black.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one will be longer!**


	13. Something to Believe In

**Chapter 12: Something To Believe In**

* * *

I was floating in darkness only left with my thoughts as I was met with deafening silence. I thought about Elliot, how I foolishly sacrificed those people to someone I knew clearly didn't return my feelings. My brother Logan, if he had faced in the desert what I had then I didn't have to wonder why he became the way he was. He was paranoid about these creatures, of course, they were here not in Albion so it made me wonder what he was truly thinking.

I thought about the kiss with Ben, he was so hurt when I pulled away from him. I blamed it on the logic of he was in a bad place and that I didn't want to take advantage of that. Boy, was I a fool for trying to convince myself that, I could only think of another pair of lips on mine in that intimate moment.

I felt a warm glow on my heart as the darkness began to disperse around me, I was soon met with a pair of familiar eyes again.

"You finally woke up, I was beginning to worry about you." Ben said gripping my hand comfortingly.

I tried sitting up as he attempted to push me back down but I was determined to move looking around worried.

"Where is Walter?" I asked worriedly seeing a bald women walk in saying, "We are taking care of him, he should be okay."

"This is Kalin, she helped rescue you a few days ago." Ben said as my head snapped towards him, "I've been out for a few days?"

"Yes, it seems the desert did quite a number on you, but you are safe now your majesty." She said trying to calm my worry.

I rubbed the back of my neck feeling my muscles tense, sitting upright I felt how sore I really was while Kalin had someone fetch me some water.

Drinking it slowly feeling the dryness leave my throat I cleared it looking around. Hal barked happily seeing me awake while I smiled towards him petting him to show him I was truly alright. I was in a temple of sorts, stone beds and seats with rugs draped over them so they weren't so hard. Ben began telling me how he was found by Kalin the day we had wrecked along the shores. He had been here since reliving the horrors that came at night.

"What are those creatures?" I asked Kalin seeing a frown on her face saying, "They are the shadow children and HE is the crawler. I dark ancient evil that has long since lain dormant until his cage was unlocked to us. Every night they come and kill my people when the day breaks nothing but despair and sorrow."

Ben helped me stand as Kalin looked towards me sadly saying, "It's better if you see for yourself."

I looked at Ben seeing him smile sadly replying, "Go… I've seen enough already."

I got my balance back making my way with Kalin down the long flight of stairs as she told me more about her village. It was early morning, the sun had yet to even rise but the destruction was noticed easily.

Houses torn, dead bodies were lying around as one man stood praying by a miniature statue visibly upset.

"I will leave you too it. Come and join me in the temple when you are finished." She said walking back up the stairs taking a deep breath before walking towards the chaos of the city.

My eyes watered reading the tales and hearing the stories of everyone who had lost someone they loved. Some lost everyone and their only hope for seeing them again was sacrificing themselves to the darkness. I couldn't image losing the people I care about, Jasper, Walter, and Hal were my everything and along with the new friends I made along the way. The difference is they've been there for me since the beginning.

Walking back up the long stairs I stretched my arms out, my wounds had healed for the most part with my hero blood it came naturally. Hal was happy to be out in the open again away from the darkness, I felt the same but couldn't gallop around like him to show it. The sun had begun to move up higher in the sky as people began exiting their homes not afraid of the dark anymore.

I had thought being in Mourningwood had been hard but this took the cake. Hollow men could be killed easily but this was another level I couldn't fathom and I felt it was only necessary to help. Kalin stood beside Ben talking in a hushed ton but grew quiet as I approached giving me a soft yet sad smile.

"Now you know what we have dealt with for many years. Not long ago your brother had arrived at our steps barely alive after fighting the darkness as you had. That day he made a promise to come back and help us fight it back but that day never came." Kalin said walking me towards a room listening as she continued, "All I ask is you keep the promise your brother made to me all those years ago. My people have suffered enough, do this and we will help you regain your throne."

"I promise when I am on the throne I will do right by your people and help you fight this darkness." I said shaking her hand while she gave a kind smile replying, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Sophia! Come quick, it's Walter." Ben said running towards us making my eyes widened running towards Walter's side.

The healer had stepped back as I kneeled by his side feeling tears threatened to fall seeing his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Walter…" I said weakly as his eyes turned to me giving me a pained smile.

"Sophia… thank Avo you're safe." He said softly making me lay my head on his chest saying, "When you fell… I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so happy you're all right."

I felt his hand on my head patting it gently while I looked up rubbing the tears from my eyes, I felt like I did when I was a child and hurt myself. Walter was always the first one there making sure I was alright and gave me the confidence to get back up. Now it was my turn to pull him out of the darkness, it was my turn to be a hero.

I dried all my tears giving him a confident look saying, "We've made it through the darkness, nothing can stop us now."

We gave Walter a day to rest as Kalin gathered what men and women could be spared for the voyage ahead. Ben, Walter and I sent word to Page and the others about where to gather once we got back to Albion.

I stood at the front of the ship as we begun to take off, Kalin had given us a fine ship for her and her men to join. Hal sat at my side while I leaned against the side looking down at the water below, soon we would be home again. Home… the world felt so good to say after being away for what felt like forever. All this was almost over and the thought shook me a bit but this was my destiny and I had to remain strong for my allies.

Ben gave a little wink in my direction as I looked at him sighing lightly, what an army I had found from my travels.

Sabine, an old crazy bat that had a fire that never seemed to go out.

Samuel, a man with the want for educating the people of the world, no matter how poor or small.

Major Swift, the greatest captain I had the pleasure of meeting and who fought with his all for his men.

Ben Finn, a lovable yet annoying young man with the fire for what's good and right in this world.

Page, a woman who holds such a high passion for the poor and desolate people of Albion.

Kalin, who was strong and wise, and a fierce caring leader to her people, no matter how much the darkness surrounded them.

Jasper, he was never just my servant but my friend, one of the most loyal men I know.

Walter, he gave me the courage to be the best I could be and has never given up on me.

Hal, my most loyal companion, through nasty sewers and Hobbe holes he never left my side.

I looked out to the sun rising in front of us giving a large smile, nothing would stand in our way. It was time to go to war.

* * *

 **The war is quick upon Sophia, tune in next time as she fights her way for the crown.**


	14. For the Glory

**Chapter 13: For The Glory**

* * *

I stood at the head of a long table with all my allies together, at last, we were near Bowerstone's port just going over our attack plan.

Page was in charge of securing Old Town with Sabine as Kalin would stay with the boats protecting the shoreline from more attacks. Walter, Ben, Hal and I would be in the middle of the fight to get to the castle. I felt my body shake with anticipation as my will pulsed under my skin glowing faintly.

"Alright, I think we are ready." Walter said looking towards me as I twirled my Dragonstomper nodding confidently.

The closer we got to the port I could see some of my faithful guards already beginning the fight. Getting off the rowboat I shot the first of Logan's guards as he went to hit one of my men. I heard a large blast as a cannon came flying down towards us causing me to jump to the side narrowly missing the attack.

"We have to take that mortar out!" Ben said hearing another shot being fired causing me to nod.

I brought my gun calmly down getting on target as I let a shot out across the path straight into the person who was aiming at us. He fell to the ground as the guards scrambled to get another one to take his place but I was making quick work swinging my sword through the crowd to get to it.

My men were falling around me as I sprinted faster sliding under a group of Logan's guards shooting upwards at them along the slide. Finally, I came upon the mortar climbing on top of it kicking the person who was aiming in the head watching him hit the ground hard.

Ben and Walter caught up with me taking out who was left as I kicked the door into Old town seeing barricades at different points of the city.

"Well, no one said this would be easy." Walter said as I smirked saying, "Nothing worth having ever is."

Fighting through Old Town and nearly being blown up by Sabine was quite the chore indeed, the town was getting destroyed and I knew once all was said and down I had to fix it.

We became outnumbered as we were slowly being surrounded when Page and her men came out of nowhere helping us dispatch the crowd that had grown. My will swirled around me in the shape of electricity as I began shooting it ahead of us stopping the guards in their tracks.

"Come on we are heading into Bowerstone again, the castle is just in reach." Ben said while Page broke off with her men getting the rest of the stragglers that were left.

We continued our fight through the city, some of the people came out to help but Logan's guards had little care for their lives cutting them down as soon as another would rise. I did my best to save as many as possible but they were being too careless in their attempts.

"Ben, get these people out of here. Walter and I will take it to the castle." I said over the gunfire watching him nod separating from us.

Getting to the castle was easy enough, most guards had left the castle to fight from the outside giving Walter and me very little to fight through.

Four guards stood at the top of the stairs but my gun easily shot them all with ease watching them crumble to the floor. With every step towards the war room, I thought about what I'd say to my brother, how he could betray so many people without batting an eye. My will pulsed under my skin reaching the doors, the same doors that sealed my fate the last time.

"Shall we knock?" Walter said softly but I just glared shaking my head as we both kicked the door open.

Logan stood still beginning to take his sword out but sheathed it again seeing it was only us replying, "Ah it seems you've finally gotten your revenge dear sister."

"You've done terrible things Logan and will be charged for them." Walter said walking towards him as I looked into his eyes.

They held pain, the same pain I felt in the desert and the weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders.

His eyes locked with mine saying, "I believe my sister has a right to know why I did the things I did."

Walter disarmed him saying, "You can speak when you are judged among the people."

His eyes flashed towards me and I couldn't even muster a word as Walter dragged him out of the room leaving me alone in the War Room.

* * *

I stood in front of my vanity mirror as a few servants were helping me into my "Queen" attire they liked to call it. It became harder to breathe with each pull of my corset making me frown ready to be out of this.

"Can you believe this day came, you look lovely my dear." Walter said holding my crown in his hand giving me a fatherly smile.

"I couldn't have gotten here without everyone's help." I said looking out the window hearing the light chatter.

"They are ready for you my queen." One of the servants said bowing making me take as deep of a breath as I could walking towards the double doors.

Two maids opened the doors as my allies stood at the balcony bowing as I walked by, cheers could be heard from below as I stepped towards the end looking down.

The people yelled my name as Walter came up beside me letting me kneel before him to set the crown on top of my head.

Once I stood up again he said, "Now presenting your majesty, Queen Sophia."

The crowd erupted even louder jumping in the air and throwing rose petals and flowers making me smile. Hal barked happily looking over the crowd excited, I looked out at the crowd, Page and Ben decided to stay among the crowd among the people while Sabine, Kalin, Walter, and Jasper were at my side. Waving my hand among the crowd I paused seeing Reaver standing in the back among the shadows. He gave me a wink with a devilish smirk as I felt a lump in my throat form.

He walked out towards Bowerstone as I shifted my eyes among the people cheering for me, this wasn't the time to worry. Once I stepped back inside I walked into the war room leaning against the map letting out a long needed breath. Looking over the map my heart stopped for a moment seeing a box with a lovely bow on it.

I saw my name on the note and opened it reading it slowly.

 _Consider this present a correlation between us, we will talk soon._

 _-R_

I opened the box reaching in taking my massacred mask from Reaver's party. The real treasure though was the book underneath it, it had been the one I was reading before he interrupted me that evening.

I gripped the book against my chest letting my eyes close, I didn't know if this was some game he was playing but I was worried. He was still a tyrant and close to my brother despite saving my life. I looked at my mask feeling my will pulse rapidly, this was my Albion and I dared him or anyone else to try and take it away.

* * *

 **The throne is Sophia's but her story has just begun.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone :)**


	15. Always Running Out of Time

**Chapter 14: Always Running Out of Time**

* * *

It became late afternoon as I sat at in the war room reading the book Reaver had left me, I looked at the clock giving a heavy sigh. Today was the day I decided on Logan's fate and I was much unprepared to do such a thing.

"They are ready for you my queen." One of the servants said peeking into the room as I nodded closing the book.

I got up putting my crown back on walking behind him as he opened the door to the throne room.

"All rise for her majesty the queen." Walter said as the people did so until I was seated onto my throne and Hal by my feet.

All my friends were around me as Logan was brought into the throne room in chains making me frown. He was even sicklier then before, his eyes dark from lack of sleep it made my heart melt for him.

"Logan, you are accused of endangering the people of Albion, using your tyranny to exploit your people and cause the lands to suffer. What say you?" Walter said fitting into his role as advisor very well.

"Everything I did was to protect the people of Albion, I was visited by a seer who said the darkness of Aurora would come to Albion." Logan began as I felt my body tense at the mention of the darkness while he continued, "If I had to raise prices to procure an army I did so if some had to die to silence a rebellion to divide the people so be it. All I've ever done was try to protect Albion."

"That doesn't justify the murder of innocent people, what about Swift he didn't deserve that." Ben said hurt in his eyes as Page said, "He's done terrible things but killing him would make us no better."

"For what he's done to my people I see no other ending fitting but enough bloodshed has been spilled." Kalin said first harsh in her tone but it grew softer as Sabine hit his cane on the ground saying, "To hell with that he deserves death."

"The final choice is yours." Walter said looking at me as I looked among the people in the crowd booing at my brother.

I thought back to the beginning, what he made me choose between and how much it hurt me. Then I thought about Major Swift and how easily his life was snuffed from him for no good reason. I stood up from my throne walking towards my brother as he kept his eyes down unable to look at me. He was trembling and ashamed that was easily seen but a sense of acceptance wafted over him as he looked up into my eyes.

I saw the look of a man who had seen the deepest darkest pit of the world and did what he could to forget it. Someone who cared so much for his land he would rather see it fall by his own hands than that of a higher evil.

"Logan, you've done many things over the past year that is deemed unforgivable." I began my voice staying strong and stern, "But these are trying times if what you say is true we need all the help we can get."

His head snapped up to look at me as I gave a soft smile saying, "You will be spared and help me fight the darkness. If you do not agree to these terms and accept me as the rightful ruler you will be executed."

I held my hand out for him to shake as the room grew quiet waiting for what was to come. He looked down at my hand then my eyes as he gave a twitch of a smile grabbing my hand firmly.

"Together." He said as Walter replied, "The Queen has spoken, Logan is to be spared."

I sensed mixed reviews as some people clapped and others booed but I didn't care, I was going to make the calls and I knew in my heart this choice was right.

"We must discuss this now." Walter whispered to me as I nodded motioning for Logan to follow me to the War Room.

"So the darkness is coming to Albion?" I said out loud to no one in particular as Logan stepped towards me saying, "Yes the blind seer Theresa told me."

I felt my eye twitch at her name, she had known all along about the darkness. My thoughts were cut short by a bright light and I stood facing her once more.

"You knew all this time what was going on with my brother." I said anger rising in my voice while she said, "Yes, but if Logan were to stay on the throne the darkness would have swallowed Albion whole. Only a hero can stand on the throne to banish the darkness for good."

"You used me… you should have told me from the start." I said tightening my fist as she took a step towards me saying, "I revealed what you needed to know when the time was appropriate, had I told you everything, in the beginning, Albion would have crumbled into ash."

I looked down still slightly angry about not being told everything right away as she stepped away looking at the castle ahead of us.

"In one year the darkness will reach Albion, it will require a hefty amount of gold to keep your people safe." She said as I saw on each side of her was me.

"You can choose to be a benevolent ruler, loved by your people keeping true to your promises but your treasury will suffer greatly as will your people if you do not acquire the army you need to fight back the darkness." She said as the one on her right showed me with my tattoo will lines pulsating a bright blue and angel wings on my back.

"Or you can end up like your brother, a tyrant who the people may grow to hate if you don't keep your promises but it will be much easier to afford an army." She said as the other one had red pulsing will lines and black tattered wings.

"The choice is yours, once the year is up I will call upon you and your greatest challenge shall come to fruition." She said as I was suddenly standing in the war room looking around suddenly.

"We have a year." I said as they stopped talking to look at me.

"Were you visited again?" Logan asked as I nodded solemnly replying, "Yes, and she said in a year the darkness will reach Albion."

Walter looked between our grieved faces giving a light sigh saying, "Well, looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter next one will have more!**


	16. Bad Company

**Chapter 15: Bad Company**

* * *

Walter, Logan and I decided that it was best not to let everyone in on just how impending the attacks coming to Albion were. We decided that a trusted few would know in the kingdom but the people didn't need to have that knowledge on their shoulders.

"If my calculations are correct in order to earn this money we are going to need at least 6 million gold to rescue everyone." Walter said while Logan replied back, "Which is precisely why I had to make hard sacrifices."

"Sophia has us to help her and strong alliances that shouldn't be faltered, we are going to have to see good compromises to keep the people happy." Walter said stroking his beard while I closed my eyes.

It was going to be a rough year to raise this money and keep everyone happy, the words Theresa said still weighed heavy in my heart for I did not want to end up like my brother.

"I know of only one man in Albion who has acquired enough gold to fund an army…" Logan began as my eyes flashed towards him looking over at my book.

"Reaver…" I said softly while Walter sighed replying, "I doubt he would just donate."

"No, Reaver only helps those if he gets something in return. It's worth a shot speaking to him, you may not get much from it though." Logan said while I drummed my fingers on the map not liking my options.

"We don't need his help." I said confidently as they both nodded agreeing.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent coming up with plans and preparations for the year and meeting Hobson, he was to begin my tasks in the morning on helping the city reach its goal. I wasn't very much fond of him since I had been with Jasper for so long but knew I would have to learn to tolerate a lot.

You have a guest awaiting you in the study your majesty." Hobson said before taking his leave as I sighed relieved hoping for a friendly face again.

I opened the door to the study rubbing the back of my neck feeling my body still fighting off the stiffness of sleeping on the grounds and wooden cots.

"Does her majesty wish me to ease her aching body, I've been told I'm well versed in such a thing." I heard a smooth voice say making me freeze.

My eyes moved up locking with Reaver's dark eyes sitting comfortably in an armchair a drink in one hand and my book in the other. I swallowed hard straitening myself out walking confidently towards him as his eyes never left mine in an almost predatory way.

"What is it you want Reaver?" I asked with a slight annoyance to my undertone making him chuckle lightly saying, "I told you once you won the crown from your brother we would be seeing more of each other, I was after all his advisor."

I crossed my arms leaning against the chair across from him saying, "Walter is my advisor I have no need for two. Especially one who values so little for the people of Albion."

He put his gloved hand over his heart saying sarcastically, "You wound me so your majesty, I have other ways of… helping."

His eyes grew hungry so much so I almost felt flushed by the mere look of them but I brushed it aside clearing my throat saying, "Why did you save me that night?"

A lingering silence grew as his face remained emotionless while I watched him for any tell signs of anything. He stood up as I jumped back a bit watching him pour more whiskey in his cup then walk up to me.

"Call it a favor for an old friend… or merely it's cause we both have a friend in common." He said taking a sip still looking at me intensely.

I went to ask what he meant by that but he stepped closer making me press myself into the chair as he said, "So I hear you're in need of donations?"

"And how did you require that information?" I asked suspiciously as he laughed replying, "My dear your brother was in debt too, no doubt you are even more so. One can only assume with all those allies you've acquired they will all want something in return."

"Those allies helped me get where I am right now and I will not forget the sacrifices they've made to get me here." I said challenging him as I felt his gloved hand run up my arm holding back a shiver as he said, "Yet they will so greedily ask for your gold while it causes the city to crumble."

"Wouldn't asking for your gold be doing the same thing?" I said matter of fact like as he chuckled leaning his body into mine causing me to smell the exotic spices from his cologne saying, "My dear if I donated I would ask for a favor in return and rest assured I get what I want. The difference with me is your city won't fall because of OUR promise."

He moved back slowly as I let a breath out I didn't realize I was holding watching me he smirked enjoying my reaction. I straightened myself out taking a bold step towards him while he watched me with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"I assure you, Reaver, I will not need your help." I said poking his chest confidently as he clicked his tongue saying, "Trust me, your majesty, you'll need me… and I'll be ready for you to beg."

He grabbed his hat putting it on his head covering his untamable dark brown locks as I watched him walk towards the door. He turned his head giving me a light bow before disappearing leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat on the chair taking the cup of whiskey he had and took a big gulp, Avo what had I gotten myself into.

* * *

 **A lot more Reaver goodness to come!**


	17. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Chapter 16: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been**

* * *

I awoke to something licking my hand as I groaned opening an eye seeing Hal wag his tail happily over me. Since we had been back at the castle he had a proper bath and was pampered, I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"One would think you'd want to sleep more, you are getting old." I said as he snorted at me causing me to laugh lightly patting his head.

I removed the blankets from my body stretching feeling my stiff muscles pop groaning lightly, I should have taken Reaver up on that massage but then again his idea of a massage and mine were probably much different.

I got dressed as I heard a knock at my door beckoning whoever it was in seeing Hobson bowing lightly saying, "Your majesty if you would meet me in the treasury before breakfast I would much appreciate it."

I nodded deciding to get this over with so I followed him to the treasury frowning lightly, there was barely any money in it which worried me. He began telling me the first order of business was discussing the annual tax level of the city. My brother had it teetering but it was still holding up as I chewed my bottom lip weighing my options.

"We will keep it the same for now, once this business is over I will lower it." I said not seeing any other option not to hit a blow to the money we barely had.

"Of course your majesty the people already have been dealing with it fine, now the agenda today is as follows. Your friend Page has a proposal for you in the Industrial district which you'll be deciding the fate of it and Reaver will speak his ideas. Then you'll decide the fate of the Old Quarter with Page and Reaver again in the throne room. I do hope you'll listen to master Reaver he is very good at helping to get more money." Hobson said reading off of a list as I scoffed clearly not interested in hearing what Reaver wanted to say.

"Breakfast is ready your majesty." One of the servants said as I said my goodbye to Hobson and began filling my plate with food.

Walter and I walked side by side into the Industrial district of Bowerstone, most of the way was cleared by the guards so it was quite peaceful. I could hear light cheering ahead of us as we made our way to one of Reaver's factories.

I saw Page and Reaver arguing among each other but grew silent the closer I got as Page gave me a friendly smile.

"Your majesty you look absolutely radiant." Reaver said taking my hand firmly kissing my knuckles as he gave a little wink while I pulled my hand away.

"Your majesty, you've done great things for this city as of late but now we must focus on the education of those that will shape our city. I propose we end child labor and instead make the factory a school where children can learn." Page said as Reaver tapped his cane saying, "What a waste of perfectly good workers, I dare say taking hardworking children out of factories just makes it so less money is being produced to this grand city. They are after all the healthiest and last longer than older working men and women."

I looked between them then at the children in the crowd, it was easy to see they were exhausted and not happy with their situation. I frowned lightly it would be a blow to the treasury but not one we couldn't make up from.

"The children of Albion deserve an education not forced to work in factories with little to no pay. From now on this factory will be a school for those children." I said as Page thanked me and the kids cheered happily.

"Well, I suppose some good can come from this…" Reaver said giving a hefty sigh looking unamused by my decision.

Page went to talk to Walter shaking his hand as I stood away from them wondering what they were talking about.

"You're majesty it would be an honor to escort you back to the castle." Reaver said attempting to hook his arm around mine.

Walter and Page were turned away walking to the people as I chewed on my bottom lip looking at him, "I suppose walking won't hurt."

I got my arm out of his grip trying to keep my distance from him as we walked but he seemed keen on keeping me close to him, a little too close for my liking.

"Have you been enjoying the book I gave you?" he asked suddenly making me smile softly saying, "Very much so, any books about my father and his companions."

"Ah yes, your fascination with the irresistible Hero of Skill." I blushed lightly saying, "It's merely admiration, I too focus mostly on skill rather than strength and will."

"As you should it's a very special gun you have." He said as I looked down towards his hip where he kept his secured.

"Reach for it if you must just know your hands may find much more appetizing things in other places." He said feeling his arm snake around my side but I squirmed away.

"By the by what prompted you to say that line when you effortlessly disposed of my remaining party guests?" he asked as I thought for a moment replying, "My father told me that's what the Hero of Skill said when he dispatched a group of enemies, my father said it was an incredible sight to be seen. That's what he had said I guess… just felt fitting I suppose."

"Suppose it was… though next time you attend my party I can assure you I'll have less hostile party guests." He said chuckling but I scrunched my nose replying, "I doubt I'll go to many more of your parties Reaver."

The rest of the trip was met with silence as people gave us strange looks seeing the benevolent queen with a tyrant like Reaver. I ignored it for I knew nothing was going on and never would as long as I had a say in it.

Once we were back at the castle he gave me a light kiss on the knuckles saying devilishly, "I await our meeting later today. Tatty bye."

I watched him walk away tilting my head noticing the sway in his hips as he turned making me swing around blushing into the war room.

* * *

Walter had finally returned with Page, they had been discussing the plans for the school in my absence to not worry me with it. I was on my way to the throne room to give my verdict on Old Quarters unsure how this was truly going to go.

Stepping in everyone bowed except for Reaver who stood confidently as I walked past him sitting in my seat.

"You may speak." I said as Page approached me first, "Your majesty as you know our battle to give you your crown left many casualties and broken homes for the good people of Bowerstone. I ask that we rebuild their homes, make amends for destroying them by creating a better Old Quarter for the future."

Reaver tapped his cane impatiently replying, "I don't suppose you're going to come up with the half a million to pay for all that damage to be fixed."

My eyes averted to Reaver he did have an excellent point and I think he could tell I did as he continued, "Why not instead leave it as is letting it become a historical fight when you very beautifully took back your throne. I'm sure some other time down the road we can rebuild it but there are more pressing matters than a silly old quarter."

"Don't listen to him, people's houses were destroyed in the wreckage where will they go?" Page said getting angry as I looked between them.

"For now we have much more pressing matters then the rebuilding of the Old Quarter, for now, it will remain as is until the year is up then I shall see to it it's taken care of." I began as I saw Reaver's smile begin to grow while I finished, "For now anyone whose homes were demolished I am sorry but I know there is a shelter in the Industrial district that could temporarily house you for the time being."

Page was visibly angry by my decision but kept her mouth shut bowing then leaving while Reaver said, "A very wise choice your majesty I'll see to it that preparations are made."

Everyone began leaving the throne room as I sat back looking up at the ceiling, it was going to be a long year.

* * *

 **More to come soon, please review and let me know how you like the story so far :)**


	18. Painkiller

**Chapter 17: Painkiller**

* * *

The next few weeks went without a hitch, I didn't have many meetings just worked on little jobs to help out the treasury. Some people graciously donated but it was more of an investment when they wanted me to help them with money down the line. I had grown accustomed to drinking a glass of whiskey before I slept along with some light reading.

I had begun to get nightmares about the upcoming darkness and I feared they would get worse if not for my liquid courage before bed. When I wasn't having nightmares my body was plagued with sinful yet pleasurable dreams of people I had met. Though never had I been with someone I wasn't naive on the acts of it. Part of the reason I was also still awake because my last one was of Reaver and I was ashamed in my enjoyment with it.

Reaver had been working on the school despite his best wishes but he did it none the less. I had finished the book he'd gotten me so I was working through the books my brother had acquired over the years.

"Your majesty, you have a guest." I heard a guard say from the door looking at the clock seeing how late it was.

"Let them in." I said not feeling like sleeping tying my robe around my loose silk night dress.

I saw his top hat first as Reaver came strutting in making me grip my robe just a little more tightly.

"May I say, your majesty, you look far better with less clothing." He said walking towards me slowly but I held my ground firm.

"What is it Reaver?" I said sitting back down taking a sip of my whiskey while he smirked grabbing a drink as well replying, "Finished my book have you?"

I looked to the closed book on my table replying, "Yes, it was a good read."

"You know." He began stepping again closer to me feeling my heart race just a little as he said, "I have many rare books at my home."

"Is that meant to be an invitation to your house Reaver?" I said crossing my arms leaning back as he chuckled replying, "One must be willing to find any reason to have such a ravishing gem in his home."

I felt my cheeks darken slightly as he stared at me saying, "I'm merely suggesting you come to one of my parties and if you so choose may browse through my collection."

"What is the catch?" I said skeptically, knowing him there was bound to be one.

He leaned in as I felt his hot breath on my forehead while he whispered in my ear, "Just the chance to watch that glorious body of yours move gracefully around my study."

I felt his hand on my leg toying with opening and closing my robe while body felt hot over the closeness and his touch. He backed away slowly but I found myself leaning into him falling short blushing at my clumsiness as he chuckled lightly.

"I shall see you tomorrow night then your majesty." He said finishing his drink before walking out.

The door closed as my body relaxed into the chair, that man had a way of driving me up the wall and I didn't like that. I finished my drink putting the glass down rubbing my temples, none the less I would attend his party at least I could get some new books, though having those dark hungry amber eyes would be difficult.

* * *

The beginning of the day went by uneventfully, just paper signing and expenses towards the city which was quite boring. I drummed my hand on the table reading through my brother's notes he had left me since the trial, he decided to leave the castle for a few months to clear his head. Walter had stepped in taking a big portion of the paperwork but he seemed to enjoy it more than I did.

"A package your majesty." One of the servants said bringing in a long box as I looked at it curiously.

I opened the box eyes widening as I saw an elegant but simple dress, it was a bit revealing for my taste but it was a beautiful forest green which would look wonders with my hair. I saw a note under the dress as I picked it up but twitched reading the card.

 _I can't wait to see you wear this tonight your majesty._

 _-R_

I tossed the card down as Walter walked over to me observing it with a look of annoyance saying, "Well looks like you've caught someone's attention. You aren't possibly going to another one of his parties?"

I looked at the dress sighing lightly replying, "I'm considering it, and he has many books I do wish to read."

Walter looked towards me skeptically while I replied, "I'll be more than prepared this time and I doubt he'd dare try and take my life again."

"That's not what concerns me." Walter said whilst I rolled my eyes picking up the dress saying, "I still have time to decide."

* * *

I was admiring the dress in the mirror still trying to decide if I should go while time grew shorter when one of my maids knocked as I looked in the mirror seeing her poke her head in.

"A young man waits for you in the Throne room your majesty." She said before disappearing as I groaned, what did that pain in my ass want now.

I laid the dress down walking towards the throne room with my eyes closed saying, "Reaver must you bother me so incessantly?"

I heard someone clear their throat as my eyes widened lightly seeing the only man I had ever loved standing in front of the throne.

"Elliot?" I said quietly as he gave a kind smile replying, "Congratulations on your victory my friend."

My hands twitched at his words, Avo help me I needed a drink right now.

"What brings you to the castle?" I said as he smiled sheepishly saying, "Well I wanted to see you, of course, you've had quite the journey."

I walked to him as he hugged me, his usual floral scent invaded my nose and I wanted to melt right then and there.

He pulled me away saying, "I am sorry how things ended last time I saw you. I hope we can put it behind us."

I chewed on my bottom lip nodding solemnly, despite the hurtful things I said and felt he has always been my oldest and dearest friend. Who knows perhaps one day he'll see I was the one he should be with.

He looked at his pocket watch then up at me saying, "Well I will just be going, Linda wanted to make sure I personally delivered this."

He handed me an envelope as he gave my shoulder a light squeeze before leaving me alone in the throne room.

I opened it wondering what on earth it could have been that it was so urgent sitting on my throne. Opening the letter I read it slowly feeling my heart drop as my hands begin to shake with anger and my will lines flared red. I crushed the paper in my hand marching back to my room as my servants quickly moved out of my way seeing the anger on my face.

I grabbed the dress and began changing as one of the maids stood nervously in the corner watching as I grabbed my Dragonstomper.

"Shall I prepare a carriage for you your majesty?" she said shyly as I holstered it to my upper leg covering it with my dress saying, "No. I prefer a walk."

* * *

 **Tune in for the next chapter soon!**


	19. First Punch

**Chapter 18: First Punch**

* * *

I walked calmly through Millfields, it had been quiet since my last run through here but I wish it wasn't. I had left Hal back at the castle for I feared he was getting scared of my temper even though his whine said otherwise. It seemed quiet outside Reaver's mansion as I tried shrugging off the anger I was feeling but it kept bubbling back up.

I knocked loudly until a servant opened the door, it was an older fellow who looked quite unhappy to be bothered. He looked me up and down giving me a little smirk before opening the door letting me in.

"Ah you made it your majesty and wearing my little present, I dare say it looks better then what I imagined." He said standing at the top of the stairs wearing his usual attire.

I looked around feeling my anger begin to fade saying, "Am I early?"

He chuckled while I walked up the stairs saying, "My dear sometimes my parties only require one guest."

My eyes narrowed towards his innocent smile as he went to grab my hand but I easily slipped around him grabbing the bottle of whiskey on the kitchen table. I leaned against the dinner table taking a long swig sighing lightly feeling the burn run down my body. I took a glass pouring myself a full cup as he watched me not making a sound while I only felt the warmth enter my body keeping my eyes closed.

Reaver walked up to me watching me curiously saying, "Your majesty if I may dare say you look ravishing when you're angry."

I wanted to hit him, make him fall to the floor broken but I just broke the glass in my hands instead feeling my will lines flare as the blood began to drop. I turned my dark eyes to him as he saw the flicker of pure rage causing him to nervously chuckle.

"Now your majesty if you would like to take your anger out in other means I can do that…" he said stepping carefully towards me saying, "I can ravish the pain away."

"Option two?" I said standing up feeling my chest hit him and his scent caused my mind to defog for just a moment.

"Well I do still have a few things left from my wheel of misfortune but I doubt…" he began as I moved my dress exposing my long strong legs taking Dragonstomper out walking towards the wheel.

I could have sworn I heard Reaver let out a shaky breath from behind me as I gathered my long hair in my hands wrapping it up so it wouldn't be in my way.

 **-Reaver's POV-**

I watched Sophia's backside sway with confidence towards the wheel of misfortune, that woman was something I had never seen before. She had a fire in her eyes, such fire that it was even frightening if I could die anyway. She had such pain in her eyes at the same time, her anger easily being fueled by that and for once I don't think it was my doing.

She stood impatiently in front of the wheel as I appeared above her. Her large chest nearly burst from her dress as I watched it heave up and down getting a glorious view from up top. I tapped my cane as it landed on Hollow men as she smirked darkly holding her gun out walking towards the gate.

I followed the path up top seeing that she had already begun shooting her gun and lighting in a frenzy of anger. My loins ached to watch the perfection that is her body move and dance on the battlefield like water. Her electric blue eyes pierced through the darkness of the arena as they were full of concentration whenever she used her will. I gripped the railing as with every kill she smirked in satisfaction ready to kill the next, this woman was perfection.

 **-Sophia's POV-**

All the anger from the letter I had gotten and Reaver's attempts at corrupting me came erupting out of me on the battlefield. I felt free and truly happy knowing this dance all too well with these creatures. My muscle memory had easily come back to me as if I had never left and once I dispatched the last of them I looked towards Reaver.

His eyes held hunger and curiosity as mine stayed angry yet excited, he moved back to the wheel as I followed below.

"I dare say I haven't much left…" Reaver said as I looked at him glaring saying, "Just throw anything at me."

He pointed to an open gate saying, "This is all I have to offer, have at it I suppose."

I walked through the gates slightly curious about what could be on the other side seeing it was a marshy wasteland. I looked around the room it was suddenly quite chilly as I shuddered seeing my breath.

 _You are weak…_

I looked around holding my gun up walking around feeling my body freeze seeing a banshee standing in front of me.

 _He will never love you…_

I shot towards it but it disappeared in mist seeing shadows come out with glowing red eyes reminding me of Aurora. I began shooting them feeling sweat build up on my forehead as my hair began to fall out of its tight hold. Once the last was taken care of I began shooting at the banshee as it wailed angrily disappearing again.

 _You will die alone… you have no one but the darkness…_

I growled angrily my red will lines flashed at all the little shadows causing them to disappear before my eyes seeing the banshee again through the fog.

Its hooded form looked up towards Reaver pointing a bony finger towards him as I heard her say, "It was your fault they all died, you'll forever live al—"

I shot my pistol in her head causing her to shriek stopping her sentence then disappearing while the mist began to clear. I closed my eyes taking a calm breath before walking back out of the room while I heard Reaver clapping as he approached me.

"Bravo your majesty, not many can say they faced a banshee and survive." Reaver said as I kept walking towards him putting my gun back as sweat and blood covered my form.

He went to say something but I grabbed his collar pulling his lips to mine in a feverish rough kiss. He froze confused but then I felt him smirk into it holding onto me tightly kissing back with just as much rough passion.

I pulled away as he looked at me with half-lidded eyes ready to pounce on my lips again but I cut him off sending the hardest right hook I could into his perfectly sculptured cheek. Turning around quickly I left his mansion not looking back but held a satisfied smirk walking back to the castle.


	20. The In Between

**Chapter 19: In Between**

* * *

I stood in the treasury looking at the gold we had acquired from a few of our allies and fellow noblemen. We still were nowhere enough for our goal but the year was still young and we had plenty of time remaining.

Hobson went over information about the guard budget as my thoughts drifted to a few nights ago, Reaver's soft yet rough lips on mine. I blamed it on the whiskey that had been coursing through my blood that night. I didn't regret doing it but it gave me some peace from him for a while since I hadn't heard from him since. I feared I had angered him but he was still scheduled to come to the throne room to discuss the status of Aurora. I kept picturing his lips, the feeling of his touch ghosting over my own making me inwardly shudder.

"Your majesty, what say you?" Hobson said snapping me out of my thoughts as I blushed sheepishly looking at him.

I looked over the papers in front of my sighing lightly saying, "We will keep it as is, for now, once the next year has come we will make proper adjustments."

He bowed lightly saying, "Of course your majesty."

Next on the agenda was picking out the colors for the castle, I groaned seeing no need to really change the décor but Walter insisted I give it my own personal touch. I met with the workers giving them directions and the colors I chose.

I went with a blue and gold theme, using a redwood color for trimmings. Once it was complete it would look more homely but with the gold touch powerful as well. Once we finished the plans they told me they'd get right to work and it would be ready within the month.

* * *

I sat outside in the gardens on a bench as Hal chased around the birds. In a few hours, I would decide the fate of Aurora. I knew I would do right by Kalin but I was afraid just how much of a blow it would cost me in the treasury. I had already given what gold I had from my adventures to the treasury and I knew I would have to do it many more times if I wanted to keep all my promises.

"Your majesty they are ready for you." I heard one of the servants say as Hal ran back over and we walked to the throne room together.

Entering the throne room Reaver and Kalin was already standing and waiting for me. Kalin offered me a kind smile which I returned then looked towards Reaver. He had his usual smug expression and not a trace of the bruise I knew I inflicted on him a few nights prior.

"Today we will be discussing the status of Auror, Kalin you may speak first." Walter said as Kalin bowed lightly saying, "Your majesty all I ask is keep the promise you made to me after we rescued you from the darkness and got you your rightful place on the throne."

"Oh really guilt trip our dear queen into helping bail your own people out." Reaver began rolling his eyes saying, "I say we have the people of Aurora work for their citizenship, I'm sure the deserts are full of treasures to be had. I purpose we open up a mining operation and put them to proper work."

Kalin glared angrily towards Reaver replying, "You would dare drive my people to slavery?"

He chuckled waving his hand saying, "No her majesty would be the final say in it."

"Her Majesty wouldn't dare do that, not after all her brother has done." Kalin said crossing her arms while I closed my eyes.

"I will honor my promise to you and your people Kalin, Aurora will become a free state to Albion and its walls rebuilt." I said opening my eyes as relief washed over Kalin's face.

"I suppose I'll have my men get to work on such a tiring task." Reaver said bored while Walter dismissed everyone and I walked to the war room.

"Your majesty before you leave I have something to talk to you about." Kalin said as I stopped giving her a kind smile waiting for her to speak.

"There is a great treasure located in the desert, none of my people have been brave enough to look for it but I thought I'd offer you the chance of receiving it. Its price would help with building your army and protecting the people." She said as I smiled replying, "That's most gracious of you, I will take a trip there within the week."

She bowed walking away seeing Reaver was approaching me next making my body freeze imaging his lips once again.

"Your grace, might I have a word with you as well?" Reaver said walking ahead of me to the War room as I gulped not prepared for what was to come.

I closed the door watching him about to speak as I held my hand up saying, "Firstly I would like to apologize for my behavior a few nights ago. I was not in my right state of mind and it should not have happened."

He chuckled lightly replying, "Are you referring to that insatiable kiss or that punch?"

I crossed my arms closing my eyes thinking then opening them saying, "Both. I had no right to hit you."

"And the kiss…?" he said walking closer so I could smell him as I looked at him emotionlessly saying, "Blame it on a moment of weakness let on by the whiskey."

He chuckled darkly brushing some hair from my face as I almost leaned into his touch at how gentle it was but then he pushed me into the wall smirking.

"My dear you and I both know you wanted to do that." I felt his nose run up my neck inhaling softly letting out a tiny groan feeling his body pressed against mine.

I pushed him back a little gaining the upper hand reversing our positions as my eyes glowed darkly saying, "Never the less it won't happen again."

I felt his hands run down my sides as he gripped my hips almost possessively saying, "If that is what her majesty believes."

I moved back as he went towards the door feeling my heart beat drum hard in my chest and my cheeks flushed.

"Well when you return from your trip to Aurora do come to my house, maybe you'll actually get to my books." He said not looking at me just waving over his shoulder closing the door behind him.

I leaned against the war table as I saw Ben walking in giving me a worried look saying, "Everything alright your highness?"

I looked past him towards the door my heart calming its beating but my body felt hot still feeling his hands on my me. I closed my eyes for a moment thinking to myself than letting out a long ragged breath.

I looked towards Ben giving a weak smile saying, "Everything is fine… say, how would you like to join me on a trip to Aurora?"

* * *

 **Me: Tune in soon for another chapter!**


	21. What We Will Never Know

**Chapter 20: What We Will Never Know**

* * *

I wiped the sweat that had been building on my forehead as I fanned my face feeling I was melting under the desert heat. I had just arrived in Aurora and it made me realize that Albion was much more tolerable this time of year. Despite the heat, though it felt good to get out of the city, I needed time to clear my head and I knew this would be the best way to.

Hal barked running through the sand ahead of me as I followed the directions Kalin had given me on the treasure of the desert. I had on loose fitting thin fabric on that hugged to my form but also made it easy for fighting since no doubt we'd run into trouble.

I heard a thud followed by a string of curses looking behind me to see Ben had again fallen into the sand making me laugh lightly. Ben had been more than happy to join me on my adventure, though he wasn't particularly happy about where it was he none the less was eager to help. He was a good person to have around and helped block all my negative and bad thoughts on home. Plus Page was more than happy to be rid of him for a few days.

We finally made it to the cave as I took my gun out ready for whatever came out at us, it looked like a little oasis compared to the last cave I had been in here. Hal growled as I saw sand furies appearing out of the sand making me smirk, this was my favorite part.

* * *

Once the last sand fury was killed we kept making our way through the cave still on our guard.

"So you never told me what Reaver wanted when I saw him leave the war room." Ben said quietly as my lip twitched at the mere mention of his name.

"The usual Reaver stuff, business propositions." I said as he laughed lightly saying, "Your highness I doubt Reaver wanted to just discuss business."

I turned towards him with a light glare saying, "And what else do you suggest he wants."

He rubbed his chin as if thinking carefully for his next words giving me a smirk replying, "What any other sensible man would want with someone as beautiful as you."

I blushed deeply turning away from him scoffing at my own reaction replying, "Not everyone feels that way about me."

He laughed loudly saying, "Well they aren't very smart then are they."

I laughed weakly my mind again thinking of Elliot, I knew Ben was just trying to cheer me up but not much could be done about it now. He seemed to sense my sadness coming over and giving my shoulder a light squeeze as I smiled sadly towards him.

"Just don't go falling for that tyrant." Ben said jokingly as I began walking ahead of him closing my eyes, "That won't happen."

Once we dispatched of more sand furies we finally found the gem as it floated on a pedestal while I walked to it cautiously. I took it gently as I loud rumble could be heard through the cave seeing the sand shift all around us.

"It's a trap!" Ben said taking his sword out while sand furies appeared swarming us.

We began fighting alongside one another I easily used my will to electrify anyone who got to close and made sure to keep Ben safe when he was being cornered. Once we dispatched of them I could still hear the rumbling in the distance looking towards Ben.

"We need to get out of here." I said loudly as he nodded and we fought our way through the cave.

As we ran through one of the sand furies shot an arrow seeing it go through Ben's leg as I shot my gun at it killing it. Running towards Ben I pulled him towards me as I dragged him out of the cave just before it collapsed.

He held his leg looking at the blood making me frown seeing the sun would be setting soon then back at him. Hal looked at Ben giving a worried whine as I gave him a small smile assuring him it was alright.

"We will take shelter in Aurora before heading back to Albion." I said as he nodded and we made our trek back.

Once we got back to Aurora Kalin offered us lounging while we made our way to the room lying Ben on the bed.

I went to grab some bandages while Ben took his boot off trying to pull up his pant leg as I rolled my eyes.

"Just take the pants off Ben." I said while he blushed giving an uneasy laugh but did as I requested.

He held the same blush as I went to work cleaning the wound from blood, sand, and sweat keeping my attention on the wound. I began sewing up the wound while Ben grunted keeping himself from moving by taking a swig of whiskey to calm his nerves.

Once I finished I wiped the sweat from my face taking a swig of the whiskey as well taking my weapons off rubbing my shoulders. I took another big sip as he did the same watching me as I looked around at our surroundings.

"We'll rest here tonight, you should be better for travel in the morning." I said sitting beside him on the bed wishing it was cooler.

Hal decided to stay outside since it was cooler in the night air and I was half tempted to join him but that was no way for a queen to act. Looking back at Ben he took off his vest and weapons than his shirt as I stared at his chest. It was pale from all the long days in Mourningwood without sun but none the less it was rather nice to look at.

He cleared his throat making me blush turning away from him deciding to change into something less sticky with sweat. I pulled my top off as he gasped turning quickly away making me smirk putting on a simple white low cut shirt that went down to my knees.

I sat back on the bed making him jump looking around uneasy as I laughed saying, "Relax Ben, there is only one bed and I'm not making you sleep on the ground."

"You're making this very hard your highness…" he said nervously bunching up the covers over his lower half as I watched him curiously.

I went to lean in closer to him but he cleared his throat looking around worried saying, "You've been drinking your majesty, not wise to go for a romp while under the influence."

I gave a light glare replying, "I haven't been drinking that much, in fact, I drink most nights before I sleep."

"Why?" he asked worried as I frowned lying into the bed looking towards the door replying, "I get nightmares… this upcoming darkness it's been worrying me but not so much with a drink before bed."

I felt him pull me into a hug as I closed my eyes taking in his scent, it smelt like pine needles and grass, not as pleasant as Reaver's but still. Pulling away he rubbed my back as I told him about some of the nightmares.

"Surely you have good dreams sometimes." Ben said as I blushed looking away saying, "I've had… interesting dreams to say the least."

He laughed replying, "Do tell."

I told him about my dirty dreams I've had even the one involving him and another involving Reaver as he blushed rubbing the back of his head saying, "Well… that was unexpected but who was better I wonder."

I thought for a moment looking away giving a half frown half smile, the answer to that was too easy and that bothered me. I guess my answer was easy to read since he frowned nodding solemnly lying back onto the bed.

"You sure you don't want to change my mind though?"

* * *

 **Alright next chapter contains some graphic content for all you Ben Finn fans out there.**


	22. Digging My Own Grave

**Chapter 21: Digging My Own Grave**

* * *

Ben swallowed hard staring at me unsure of how to approach this as I watched him patiently. His hand came up brushing my hair back as I closed my eyes enjoying the tiny bit of contact.

"I tell you what your majesty, I'll give you proper treatment tonight and if you truly want to do this all the way through we can another time." He said as I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Don't want to deflower the ruler of your city?" I said sarcastically as he choked coughing saying, "You've never been with anyone?"

I shook my head as he sighed saying, "Avo forgive me I'm sorry. Yes, I would much rather not "deflower" the queen."

I laughed lightly but it was stopped short as he put his hand on my upper leg rubbing his thumb along my naked skin.

"Just lie back your highness, you've earned this." He said giving a little wink as I swallowed lying back on the bed.

I felt his hands rub gently along my legs slowly running them up to the opening of my shirt, his hands were shaky as they brushed along my breasts making me shiver. He gave a light squeeze to one as I inhaled sharply feeling my body lean into his touch while he watched my every move.

"If I do something you don't like just tell me and I'll stop." He said as I looked at him nodding while he took my other breast in his hand massaging them softly.

I let out a little noise of enjoyment as my buds began to rise and he flicked them gently feeling my hand twitch and my toes begin to curl. Liking my reaction he did it rougher with one hand while the other slowly moved down my stomach lifting my shirt up.

His hands ghosted over my undergarments coaxing my legs to open a little while I nervously did so intrigued by this next move. His fingers disappeared down further flicking his finger over my clit causing me to twitch. He chuckled lightly doing it again as I kept twitching looking at him with a playful glare.

"That's hardly fun—ah..." I began to say but was cut off with him slipping a finger into my opening before smoothly pulling it back out.

He did this again getting his finger coated with my juices causing it to be easier to glide in and out while his other hand still kept its work with my breasts. He was very gentle in his assault and I felt myself wanting him to be rougher but I could tell he wasn't about that. I bucked my hips towards his finger insisting he add another finger so he happily obliged.

He began pumping his fingers at a comfortable pace as little moans began escaping my lips and I gripped at the sheets below.

 **-Ben's POV-**

Avo help me here I was a simple soldier pleasuring the actual Queen of Albion. Her smooth skin felt warm to the touch and though she had scars along her body it just brought out how beautiful she really was. I could barely fit both of my fingers inside her, she was tighter then I had ever expected anyone to be. Her breasts were heaving up and down as I quickened my pace inside her seeing she loved every minute of it.

I didn't want to be too rough with her since this was her first time but she seemed to insist I be. I was a gentle lover by nature so wasn't sure how I could do more than what I was doing, she couldn't expect me to fit another finger inside her. Though her juices coated my fingers I didn't want to hurt her instead I just spread my fingers inside her making her moan louder.

I could sense she was close to her end hearing her moan and pant under her breath embarrassed to be too loud. I tried to encourage her noises to be louder pumping harder inside of her while she trembled to my touch her eyes closed and focusing on the sensations.

I leaned my head down to hers holding her down as my fingers quickened begging her to cum for me while her moans began raspily.

"Oh… Reaver…" I heard her moan ever so lightly feeling her muscles tighten around my fingers reaching her climax.

She opened her eyes smiling at me seeming to be oblivious to what she had said while I gave her a sad smile, clearly there was no changing her mind and I don't think she realized it yet.

 **-Sophia's POV-**

I slowly came down from my waves of pleasure seeing Ben give me a sad smile while I stroked his cheek sweetly.

"That was amazing… thank you Ben." I said kindly while he kissed my forehead covering me back up cleaning his fingers off on the cloth beside the bed.

"I'm glad I could help your majesty, though I think that's all we shall be doing. Don't want to spoil you for a future husband." He said giving a weak smile as I swallowed back my frown nodding solemnly.

He turned over to sleep as I watched him for a few moments wondering why his attitude had changed so suddenly. I shrugged it off, he had lost a lot of blood and we had been fighting all day it must have been he was getting tired. Lying back on the bed I realized just how tired I was as well closing my eyes I hoped my dreams would be of pleasant things for once.

* * *

 **A short but juicy chapter for those that like Ben ;)**


	23. Hunger

**Chapter 22: Hunger**

* * *

I stood again in the treasury, after my trip to Aurora I was able to use the gem to donate enough to make up for what I lost helping Kalin and her people. Though I wished it was worth more but at least I was able to break even.

Ben had disappeared back to the underground resistance with Page and the others helping to keep the city safe. I told him he always had a place in the castle but he insisted on annoying Page more much to her displeasure.

I had noticed as of recently I had been in a more hostile mood, getting a taste of such pleasure left me hungry for more and it was beginning to wear on me. Hobson began talking about child benefits as I half listened to him looking at the gold.

"We shall keep it the same for now." I said cutting him off as he bowed quickly letting me know the agenda for today.

My heart caught in my throat seeing what was on my list, the fate of the shelter was in my hands. Lastly was the decision on Bowerstone's waste problem and how it affected Mourningwood. I walked to the dining table eating my breakfast while Walter went over papers across from me.

"You seem quiet today your majesty." Walter said as I pat Hal from under the table looking up at him saying, "Just worried about the first decision for the day."

"Ah yes if I recall it's Elliot and his fiancée's shelter at stake, I wonder what swindle Reaver has in store for it." Walter said scoffing while I picked at my food.

I was still angry at the situation with Linda and Elliot and I felt my anger would cloud my better judgment at today's decision. Once I finished eating I walked down to my mother and father's tomb bowing lightly and sitting in front of them.

I looked towards my father's coffin frowning, I didn't know how he could be so strong and I so weak to the anger inside of me. I looked down at my hands seeing my will lines pulsed white making me frown if I wasn't careful I was sure to teeter to the darkness.

* * *

"All rise for her majesty the Queen." Walter said while I walked into the throne room, Reaver with his usual smirk and Page greeted me.

Once I sat down I scanned the crowd seeing Elliot and Linda standing side by side on Page's side holding hands lovingly. I felt my fist tighten for a second but let out a ragged breath looking towards Reaver to speak first.

"Your majesty long has the poor suffered lonely nights but I have a foolproof plan that will not only help the people but our pockets as well." He began smirking towards me while I kept my eyes locked to his.

"I propose we open up a luxury brothel, the shelter does nothing but spend money and giving away so many free things but with a brothel WE will reap the benefits that it brings in." he finished as I saw Page get visibly angry replying, "You would condemn the homeless and children to death by getting rid of the shelter."

Reaver scoffed waving his hand saying, "The little imps can still be adopted elsewhere and I think it's about time the homeless works for a change instead of mooch off the higher class."

"Sophia knows better than to do that, she knows the value of a human's life more than gold." Page said looking towards me knowingly as Reaver chuckled replying, "A million and a half is a hard bargain not to take."

My eyes widened at the number Reaver said, Avo help me I couldn't believe myself for even thinking about taking his offer. My eyes averted towards Elliot and Linda, Elliot looked confident in my decision making, and Linda, on the other hand, did not. I closed my eyes thinking for a moment, both options weren't right and I felt it in my bones.

"I will do neither thing's you request." I said while the room went silent and I opened my eyes continuing, "This city doesn't need a brothel but people willing to keep its own city going. I propose the people who reside in the shelter and the owners build it up."

Some people began whispering amongst themselves while I put my hand up silencing them saying, "If the people want so bad for this shelter and orphanage to flourish I suggest they show me."

"An excellent choice your majesty, the treasury won't have a blow in it because of that." Reaver said while Page shook her head, "These people are weak and helpless you can't possibly think they can do this on their own?"

I crossed my arms grimly saying, "People will rise to the occasion when it is their life they are fighting to protect, anyone wanting to assist or donate to the cause are more than welcome to."

"But you won't lift a bloody finger to help your people? What kind of Queen are you?" I heard a familiar voice yell from the back making me twitch angrily.

"You will not speak to your Queen that way." Walter said as I stared darkly towards Linda while Elliot tried to calm her.

"She's no Queen of mine, just a greedy little whore!" she spat as a shot was fired causing the room to erupt in screams.

Reaver had his gun in the air the smoke still fresh from the bullet exiting then pointing it down to Linda saying, "Now now there is no need for such language towards our gracious Queen, I would hate to waste a bullet on you."

She glared towards me one last time before storming out with Elliot hot on her tail only looking back momentarily to give me an apologetic stare. My eyes went back to Reaver as he huffed twirling his gun back in its holster giving me a wink while Walter settled the people down.

"The decision has been made, everyone leave." I said turning away from everyone hearing people begin to leave.

I closed my eyes sighing sadly then looked out the glass stained window, this wasn't how I planned things to go but then again I didn't expect them to be better. Walter assured me he was going to calm the people down and wanted to leave me be before the next proposal hearing the door close behind him.

I heard clapping making my body flinch turning around seeing Reaver had remained in the throne room after it was emptied.

"What a marvelous day for proposals, I dare say that was the most exciting one yet." He said chuckling while I sat on my throne not speaking.

"Can you believe that harlot spoke to you in such a way, I was half expecting you to shoot her before I did." He said stepping closer continuing, "None the less I wouldn't have made that choice but at least it helps keep the treasury from suffering more. Perhaps you won't actually need me."

He said the last sentence with dramatic hurt in his voice making me look down frowning lightly replying, "I would have killed her."

His eyes stayed on me coaxing me to keep talking as I sighed looking up at him replying, "Just seeing her I wanted to take my gun out and shoot between her eyes…"

"I dare say the way she looked at you was as if you had stolen her man." Reaver laughed lightly making me frown saying, "I… I loved him…"

He was quiet for a moment ushering me to continue as I leaned back in my chair continuing, "He was my childhood friend, I did everything I could to make him see how much I loved him but he never noticed it. The last day I saw him in the castle I was given a choice to have him be executed or a group of protesters against my brother, I foolishly chose to kill them in hopes he would realize my devotion towards him. After leaving the castle I met up with him when he was taken by a mob boss, my feelings hadn't faltered and I had hoped to confess to him would be enough…"

I felt tears begin to fill my eyes but I swallowed them back saying, "He clearly didn't feel the same, called me selfish for choosing him… choosing to save his life."

"What an ungrateful worm he is." Reaver interjected as I gave a sad smile saying, "He had come to visit me in the castle after I got the throne, he wanted to keep our friendship but Linda…"

My fist began to curl while my will lines flickered with power finishing, "She had him deliver me a note, it said he told her about me confessing my love to him and how he would never return it. How if I ever tried to come between them she would make sure I suffered."

Reaver scoffed making me look up to him with a hint of anger but he said, "Clearly she knows better to threaten the Queen, I could dispatch of her if you'd like."

"No, that won't be necessary." I said waving my hands while he approached me on the throne his hands on either side of mine leaning into the chair saying lustfully, "Then how can I help ease the Queen's, heavy heart?"

My body shuddered feeling my hunger build within me again closing my eyes taking in his scent opening my eyes slowly to meet his right in front of me. How I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, my hands exploring him like a greedy adventurer in new territory but I swallowed back my temptation.

"Perhaps another chance to inspect your books." He gave a look of disappointment but chuckled none the less saying, "If that is what her majesty request then I'll escort you myself tonight for such an occasion."

I went to retort that I could handle myself but the door to the throne room opened as Reaver gave a devilish smirk moving away from me. I saw a member of Mourningwood walk in as I gave a heavy sigh, this was also going to be a difficult decision.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	24. Give In To Me

**Chapter 23: Give In To Me**

* * *

I stood in front of my vanity mirror frowning lightly, though I decided to help the city with the horrible stench of the sewer it cost me a great price not just dumping it into Mourningwood. The more I thought about it the more likely I was going to have to accept Reaver's proposal on a donation much to my displeasure.

Speaking of Reaver he was waiting for me at the entrance of the castle with my carriage, I gave Hal the job of guarding the castle in my absence which he seemed pleased about. Walter, however, wasn't happy about it.

"Are you sure you are going? After what happened today I would think you'd want to stay in." he said worry written all over his face as I gave him a soft smile replying, "I'll be fine Walter."

"Don't forget you're meeting with Page in the afternoon tomorrow." Walter said fatherly as I chuckled replying, "Doubtful I'll be gone that long don't worry I know."

I got up holstering my Dragonstomper for good measure walking towards the front of the castle seeing Reaver standing outside a little carriage putting his hand out coaxing me to take it. I let out a little breath before climbing in feeling my heartbeat jump faster in my throat, I wasn't sure how this night would go but I didn't think I'd like it.

* * *

The ride to Reaver's mansion was rather quiet to my surprise he seemed deep in thought looking out the window of the carriage as I looked at him. I watched his face searching his features, he was a marvel to look out when his mouth wasn't ruining it. His hair kept perfect under his top hat and the little heart stencil I had learned it was had been etched perfectly on his skin.

I saw him turn towards me making me blush turning back to look out the other side of the carriage but I heard him chuckle lightly leaning in closer to me.

"Something interesting you're looking at your majesty?" he said feeling his hand curl around my shoulder pulling me in.

I scoffed replying, "Just how much better you look when your mouth isn't moving."

He looked slightly offended for a moment but it was replaced by a dark smile replying, "Oh I assure you I can do wonderful things with my mouth when given the opportunity."

I chewed my bottom lip most curious but shook my head as the carriage came to a stop and he stepped out helping me out next. The sun would be setting soon as his servants opened the door letting us both in with a polite yet scared bow.

Once inside I instantly made my way to his study ignoring the servants offering me refreshments but stopped short taking my gun out shooting the creature I had seen in the cave of Aurora. It didn't move but I still held my gun towards it expecting it to come to life any moment but Reaver simply chuckled.

"I assure you it's completely safe." He said tapping it with his cane and starting at the headshot I had delivered to it replying, "Though I dare say if it was alive it wouldn't be any longer."

I gave a soft laugh as he seemed pleased with my enjoyment coming closer to me skimming through the books stopping on one.

He pulled it out blowing the dust off handing it to me as I looked at it curiously saying, "Which one is this?"

"It talks about your father's upbringing in a gypsy camp if I recall we are near where he first started his heroism." Reaver said shrugging while I opened up the pages looking around the room.

I saw a comfortable cushion plopping down ignoring Reaver and began reading only hearing the light clamber of his boots leaving the room.

* * *

I didn't realize how much time had passed since I began reading the book but a yawn brought me back to reality. I looked around the room hearing it was quiet frowning not seeing any servants around again. I closed the book holding it delicately in my hands getting up peaking my head out of the room seeing no one was around.

"Reaver?" I called out quietly but was meant with no sound back.

I walked out of the room climbing the stairs going to where I remembered Reaver said his room was looking at the door for a moment. I gulped unsure if I really wanted to enter his room bringing my fist up knocking hesitantly.

"Come in." I heard his smooth voice say while I opened the door walking in only to stop short.

Reaver stood in just his trousers in front of me, his dark brown hair sat neatly on his head without his hat and my eyes trailed down seeing his perfectly chiseled stomach with a small patch of hair running down from his belly button past his trousers.

He must have seen the lust flare in my eyes for he said nothing just let me drink him in slowly as I walked almost hypnotically towards him. He stayed perfectly still as my hand slowly reached up touching his toned chest grazing my fingers along the lines of his six-pack watching his eyes as they stayed focused on my own.

I thought back to my night with Ben and it brought a familiar warmth to my body as I resisted the urge to squeeze my legs shut. I knew I was towing a dangerous line but my body was screaming for it and I felt myself giving into it, the darkness in my heart.

He seemed to be growing impatient with how slow I had been going feeling his thumbs rub my naked shoulders moving around the straps of my dress. I didn't fight back as he slipped them off feeling my simple dress pool at my feet standing before him in my undergarments.

"My your majesty you are positively delicious." He purred darkly as I felt my own lust begin to control my thoughts.

I crashed my lips to his unable to hold back any longer as I felt his hands easily snake around my form holding me tightly. His hands ran up my breasts squeezing them eagerly causing a moan to escape my throat giving him perfect access to slither his tongue into my mouth fighting my own for dominance.

He easily won the fight to be the authority of our kiss but I wasn't done fighting back yet as we both broke apart for much-needed air. He went to bring me into another heated kiss but I pushed him back watching him fall to the bed leaning up on his elbows. I began taking off the clasp holding my breast tightly in place sighing in relief as they were free to bounce.

He eyed me with hunger and want as I felt powerful standing over him, the mighty Reaver speechless for once. I walked over to him my hips swaying and will lines pulsing seeing the lump in his trousers growing with every sway. I crawled onto his bed slowly moving up till I was straddling his hips feeling my heat pressed against his arousal making me moan lightly.

"You are quite the minx aren't you." He said taking no time to take my breasts in his hands bringing his head down.

I looked towards him for a moment but my eyes closed as he began nipping along my breasts then putting one of my hardening buds in his mouth sucking tenderly. I ground my hips against his feeling him groan sending a vibration through my body. He suddenly flipped me onto my back as I looked up at his smug face and it looked wonderful in this lighting.

His hands moved fast pulling the rest of my clothing off seeing I was already wet with want for his touch. He nipped at my neck leaving little love marks in his wake making me inwardly groan knowing those would have to be hidden.

"Seeing as this is your first time I shall make this very enjoyable for you." He said his dark eyes piercing my bright ones.

I felt his finger tease my opening while I bucked up causing him to chuckle replying, "Be patient dear you'll get your reward."

I groaned as he slipped two fingers inside me roughly enjoying the sensations that I was feeling flow through my body. He pumped them agonizingly slow then would pick up his pace causing me to grip the sheets needing more. He suddenly stopped as I looked down glaring about to protest but I was cut off by his tongue plunging inside of me.

I cried out as he lifted me up by my backside giving him a better angle while letting his fingers work alongside it. My hands shot down reaching for his dark locks gripping them roughly while I felt him groan vibrating through me bucking my hips in time with him. I could feel the pressure build inside me as my moans and breathing became erratic, he boldly added another finger spreading my walls as my climax shook through me crying his name out.

I panted lightly as he came up licking his lips saying, "I dare say you taste positively scrumptious."

I blushed sheepishly but grew redder as he hovered above me unbuttoning his trousers as I licked my lips in anticipation. Once free from all these clothes my eyes traveled over all of him, he was big and standing proud giving his charming smirk towards me as I sat up grasping his length seeing him groan at my touch.

I rubbed my thumb over the tip feeling his juices already beginning to leak out while I kept my eyes on his watching them look at me with utter pleasure. Squeezing roughly he moaned bucking towards my hand enjoying the roughness as I continued enjoying the noises I roused from him.

I kissed him suddenly continuing pumping him in my hand biting his lower lip as I felt his hand grasp at my hip pulling me into his warm body. His hand grabbed mine suddenly as I stopped my actions seeing him grab a condom making me blush, I could hardly believe I was doing this with Reaver no less.

Once he put it on, he hovered over me positioning himself as I looked towards him for a moment encouraging him. He pushed into my wet opening as I grunted feeling the discomfort of being truly filled for the first time.

"My you are so tight…" he hummed resisting the urge to move while I grew accustomed to the feeling moving my hips along his.

He began thrusting at a slow pace as I felt a new pleasure begin to course through my body gripping towards his strong arms running my nails down them wrapping my legs tightly around him. Enjoying my enthusiasm he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder getting an even deeper angle. I cried out softly as he hit a spot that sent flashes of pure white light through my vision with every thrust.

I felt the pressure build up inside me again as my breathing quickened and my moans of pleasure grew louder with every movement. Suddenly my body arched up towards him climaxing as his thrusts slowed for a moment letting me quickly catch my breath again. He had yet to have his release and I was more than determined to make it happen as I used my strength to roll us over so I was on top.

His eyes twinkled intrigued by my tenacity while I began rocking my hips into him feeling he was entering me even further. His hands gripped my hips roughly pulling me down onto him as I moaned my hands finding their way to his chest. My bouncing was rough as all the time traveling and moving helped build up my stamina seemingly just for this moment.

His breathing began to become more erratic as he with every thrust tried desperately to push me into him deeper. I could feel my third climax growing near as I was panting softly quickening my pace above him.

"Oh Reaver…" I said as my walls clamped again around him feeling him pull my hips greedily into him finishing as well with a deep moan.

I lifted my body up lying beside him as he discarded the used condom pulling me into his chest while we basked in the afterglow.

* * *

 **That was a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoyed it ;)**


	25. Mess Is Mine

**Chapter 24: Mess Is Mine**

* * *

I stood by the window looking out towards Millfields, the actions I had done just a mere few hours ago still drummed in my brain. I had gotten dressed again while Reaver lay fast asleep in his bed a positively gleeful smile on his sleeping face. I gave him a small smile before frowning looking back out the window, I couldn't believe I had given into my hunger so easily worst so I loved every moment of it.

I knew this wasn't a permanent thing, Reaver wasn't one for keeping someone around for very long once he got what he wanted. I knew I was just a little excitement to pass the time and I would be a fool if I thought otherwise. None the less it was something to give me a bit of solace in these trying times.

I looked around the dark room, the only light being a few candles placed on the table as I walked over to the books on the far corner of the room. Most of them were quite old and had collected dust while some looked like they were touched recently. Working my way around the room more I stopped short seeing a dark red book bound in old leather behind a glass case. There was no indication on what the book was just that it must have been a treasured possession to be behind a locked case.

I nibbled on my lip curious about its contents but Reaver's groan stopped me from prying as he began moving in his sleep his eyes fluttering under his eyelids. I frowned lightly, from the look on his face he was having a nightmare. I brought my hand up brushing his hair softly out of his eyes then giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as he began to slow his stirring. I smiled content that he had relaxed deciding I should leave while the sun was still down.

As I passed Reaver's servants they insisted I stayed but I brushed them off not wanting to overstay my welcome, it was just easier to see myself out then the pain of being kicked out once he woke. Opening the door I breathed in the fresh air smiling walking towards Bowerstone, with a slight limp to my step.

* * *

 **-Reaver's POV-**

I awoke with a start feeling sweat build on my forehead groaning reaching for the bottle of whiskey at my side table. Taking a sip I looked to my other side seeing the bed was empty where Sophia had once resided. I closed my eyes in contentment, the previous night was rather unexpected but in a very good sense. She was much rougher then I had originally thought but that was not a bad thing in the slightest. I looked to the ground seeing her clothes had gone as I frowned putting on my trousers stretching seeing the sun had just started peeking over the horizon.

Walking out of the room my servants cowered in fear as I smirked happily for the obedience. I looked towards Maury the younger servant as his eyes shifted down not wanting to look into mine.

"Where is Queen Sophia?" I questioned as he flinched saying, "She left before the sun came up Lord Reaver… I couldn't stop her."

I glared towards him taking my gun shooting at his feet as he cried out cowering in the corner while I put my gun back slicking my hair back. Never had someone left me in the middle of the night, this was a rather strange first especially for one so innocent.

I smiled darkly knowing she wasn't as innocent as she let on, there was a fire in her electric blue eyes that even sent a shiver down my own spine. Along with her stamina, I actually found myself aching for more but that would have to wait for another time. I just had to bide my time till then I thought looking at Maury cowering in the corner.

* * *

 **-Sophia's POV-**

Once I made it back to the castle with no issues I made my way to my chambers seeing Hal sleeping sprawled out on my bed. I smiled as he twirled over wagging his tail happily while I walked to the bed stripping down curling into the bed trying to get a little sleep.

My little sleep, however, was interrupted by servants coming in to clean not realizing I had returned from the night before.

"Oh forgive me, your majesty, I thought you were still at Master Reaver's house." She said sheepishly making me sigh sleepily replying, "It's quite alright, no use sleeping now."

I got dressed sitting in the dining area for a much-needed meal as Walter walked out giving a sigh of relief seeing I was unharmed.

"Thank Avo you're okay." He said as I gave him a little smile saying, "I told you I wouldn't stay over."

"Was he civil with you?" Walter asked worried as the night's activities flashed through my head feeling my heat spread again.

I went to take another bite swallowing down my lust simply saying, "He was."

* * *

Walking to the old resistance base gave me memories of my journey to the crown, this was a big reason I now sat on the throne and I was most curious what Page had in store for me. It was quiet for the most part, most of her men had gone out of hiding to start a real life in the city.

"Good to see you again your majesty." I heard seeing Ben walk over to me giving me a friendly hug as I returned it.

"How have you been Ben?" I asked as he gave his signature charming smile replying, "Pretty good, found a nice house in the market district."

I laughed lightly saying, "You know you will always have the invitation to the castle whenever you wished it."

He laughed nervously replied, "I know and I'll think about it. Anyway, Page is in the back waiting for you."

I nodded watching him walk away then went to Page's usual spot by the map seeing she was looking at it intensely. Her eyes looked up at me for a moment as I stayed quiet waiting for her to speak first.

"You've done some good for this city and I'm grateful, I wish some things were done differently but I suppose I can't change your mind once it's made." She said crossing her arms as I replied, "I'm doing what I can to keep my promises but also keep the city safe. You'll understand when this is all over you haven't faced the darkness as I have."

She gave me a defeated sigh nodding her head and debriefing me on why she called for me. It seemed the Bowerstone tavern was being hassled for gold most nights and Nigel Ferret was behind it. I closed my eyes images of Elliot and Linda flashed through my thoughts the last time I dealt with him but none the less he was scum that needed to be taken out.

* * *

I walked towards Bowerstone tavern as the sun had begun to set tightening my gauntlets feeling the energy coarse through my veins seeing the doors were locked. I kicked open the door seeing that the customers, barman, and barmaid were being held at gunpoint making me glare pulling my Dragonstomper out.

I easily shot all the men surrounding the people except one as he began cowering throwing his weapon down.

"Where is your boss?" I asked holding the barrel to his head as he shook fearful telling me and giving me his key as I smirked replying, "You've been most helpful."

He went to speak but I shot him in the head putting my gun away assuring the people in the tavern they wouldn't be bothered again. Making my way down towards the water I saw an entrance into the sewers putting the key in seeing it was indeed the correct spot.

I gave a great sigh of relief, fighting through Ferrets men was easy enough, most of them cowered in fear as soon as I appeared to them. Watching them crumble before me felt riveting and I found myself hungry with lust for Reaver again. Shaking my feelings away I decided another time would be more appropriate for that kicking opening the last door.

Ferret had foolishly locked himself behind a jail cell two large men guarding him as I put my gun away grabbing my sword. One went to swing towards me as I ducked gracefully sliding under his swing coming into contact with the second man's sword. I swung around sending a shock push towards the one now behind me as he slammed against the bars slumping to the ground. Now with one, I could see he had sweat begin to build upon his brow just making me smirk.

We clashed back and forth as he was able to knock the sword from my hand with the force of his blow making me growl. I charged up my fist with electricity as he went to swing down on me hitting him square in the chest causing his whole body to convulse and fall limply to the ground.

I turned towards Ferret as he began begging me to let him go offering me gold in exchange for his freedom. Page came running in seeing him smiling triumphantly towards me while I turned my eyes towards him.

"Sorry Ferret you're going to be locked up forever." I said grabbing my sword as I looked towards Page saying, "He's in your hands now."

Walking out towards the now evening sky looking up at the stars beginning to appear, I looked towards the castle then towards Millfields contemplating my next move. Reaver had probably found someone else to entertain him for the evening so I huffed walking towards the castle smiling kindly to the people and servants that passed.

Once I reached my room Hal had already taken over most of the bed making me snort laughing to which he simply kept his eyes closed but his tail wagged. I looked towards my nightstand seeing a small present as I picked it up gently untying the bow seeing a few books inside and a note.

 _I'm sure these will occupy your time for at least a few_ _nights but do remember you're always welcome to browse my wares whenever you so wish. My door is always open to you._

 _-R_

I smiled inhaling softly smelling the faint smell of his cologne looking at the books smiling wider, I would just have to take him up on that offer very soon.

* * *

 **Next chapter up soon!**


	26. The High Road

**Chapter 25: The High Road**

* * *

I sat in my armchair reading through one of the books that had been left for me, all was quiet in the city for now and I decided to enjoy the quiet with reading. Reaver hadn't bothered me for a few days now and it was beginning to make me wonder if he truly wanted my company again. I had spent a few nights dreaming of him much to my dismay, it wasn't as good as the real thing but it at the moment it felt real.

I squeezed the book softly looking to Walter filling out papers, Logan had sent him more papers on the cites escape tunnels and hiding places just in case things went bad at the end of the year. I frowned lightly, he truly didn't believe I could handle this and as the days wore on I felt the same.

I looked down at my book, Reaver was looking to be the best option for donations at this point but I wanted to remain strong if only for a little bit longer. I knew though I would be visiting him soon, I had more books to look at of course.

* * *

I sat on my throne looking at the people before me, most were hopelessly tired of trying to build the Shelter and felt it should be us to help them. Others seemed to feel much different about it but this debate needed to come to an end.

I stood up from my throne as the room grew quiet seeing the serious look on my face.

"I understand all of your concerns but we have bigger problems to deal with then the shelter, as I've been told some of you have been even offered jobs because of your work at the shelter." I said as a few of them put their eyes down too embarrassed to speak up.

I closed my eyes saying, "I will have a few of my personal guards help out on occasion but you all must understand in order to make this city great again we all have to do our part."

"Thank you, your majesty, we will try harder." One said bowing as some others bowed but some just left the room still unsatisfied with my answers.

Once they left I heard the door click and light tapping noises looking up to see Reaver had decided to grace me with his presence. Sitting on my throne I looked at his form still flawless as ever making my body heat up with want.

"You are far too soft on your people my Queen… but you and I know how rough you can really be." He said giving a little wink walking towards me causing a blush to form on my cheeks.

"What I do in my private time doesn't concern what I do now." I said not meeting his eyes while he chuckled walking right up so he was almost against me.

"True… but I do wish you would add business with pleasure." He said letting his fingers work their way along my shoulder blades making me shiver.

"This is hardly the place." I said feeling my heart beat drum quicker at the mere thought of doing anything and getting caught.

"I have instructed the guards to not disturb us… I said we were talking important business and I required your full attention." He purred leaning down to my level like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

His mouth crashed onto mine before I could protest melting into his rough passionate kiss bringing up my hands curling them into his dark locks. I felt his hand descend my dress hiking it up enough for him to gain access to his true prize. I moaned into the kiss as his fingers wasted no time dipping deep inside my wet wanting opening.

His fingers worked quick bringing me close to my peak as he massaged my breasts through my dress enjoying the noises of pleasure erupting from my mouth. Suddenly he stopped pulling away as I glared at him which caused him to chuckle.

"Now my dear I think I am owed for you leaving me alone in my bed the morning after." He said undoing his trousers as his length stood at perfect attention right in front of my face.

I swallowed hard not having any experience in this but grasped him with one hand watching him brushing the hair out of my face. I opened my mouth taking some of him in as his hand grasped at my hair encouraging me to do more. I began bobbing my head using my tongue to twirl around the base then pulling away letting it swirl over the head.

Reaver gripped my hair tighter bucking his hips towards me as I moaned letting the vibrations travel between us. I continued my movements using my other hand to grasp at his backside pulling him closer into me while his knees began to shake slightly. He began moving quicker while I relaxed my throat letting him enter it as deep as was needed to satisfy him. With one final grunt of satisfaction, I felt his hot liquid pool into my mouth sliding down my throat while his hold on my hair lessened.

"You have yet to cease to amaze me…" he said getting his breath back quick.

He moved back for a moment using his thumb to rub along my lips staring intensely into my blue eyes before moving his hands down pulling my undergarments from my body. I saw he was all ready to begin again while he easily lifted me off the chair. I watched as he sat on the chair giving me a look of pure lust and need before putting on a condom.

I hiked up my dress climbing onto his lap teasing the tip with my wet opening hearing an audible groan escape his lips. I suddenly and without warning slammed my hips down onto him feeling him deep inside my body making me moan. His hands made quick work grasping my backside helping to push himself deeper into me while I grasped his strong shoulders running my nails down his back. Little noises of pleasure left our lips while I hoped to Avo they didn't echo down the halls beyond the doors but Reaver's heated kiss tore it from my thoughts.

I felt the familiar sensation of my climax nearing as my hands went into his hair gripping his head possessively feeling my walls clamp tightly around him. The sheer tightness must have driven him mad because he finished after I did moaning out holding onto my body tightly as if afraid to be apart.

We both slowly caught our breaths and I pulled away from him groaning softly from being pulled away from him. I grabbed my undergarment pulling it up as he watched me still not moving from his position.

"I dare say you've fulfilled a long overdue fantasy of mine." He said laughing lightly as I fixed my hair replying, "Oh I'm sure."

He gave me a sideways glance replying, "Back to all business are you?"

He got up buttoning up his trousers while I turned towards him replying, "There is nothing to come from this so why should I waste my time."

I saw a flash across his eyes… something I had never seen before in him… sadness, the loneliness I couldn't really tell but it was replaced back with his usual dark smirk saying, "If that is what her majesty wishes."

I frowned lightly to myself, I had hoped he would fight back about it but at the same time, I didn't want to be so naïve and hopeful again. He smoothed back his hair putting his hat back on grabbing his cane while I watched him silently.

"Shall I assume this little game we are playing continues on a later date in a more quiet setting?" he asked a tinge of excitement in his voice while I closed my eyes replying, "We will just have to see."

He nodded kissing my knuckles then unlocking the doors to the throne room before disappearing closing the doors behind him. I fell to the ground feeling tears threaten to fall from my eyes, what had I gotten myself into.

* * *

 **The Darkness is growing closer, will Sophia gain enough money before then? Tune in for the next chapter soon.**


	27. Bulletproof

**Chapter 26: Bulletproof**

* * *

I stared emotionlessly at the gold in the treasury, it was still nowhere we needed it to be still and I chewed my bottom lip worried. Hobson had asked me what we should do for the drinking limit but I felt Logan's was a fair limit and should be kept in check. Speaking of drinks, I found myself enjoying my whiskey again as of late. It seemed the darkness kept returning to my dreams causing me to wake up in my own sweat despite the cool autumn air outside.

Last night was a particularly bad one that had me awake for the rest of the night reading in my study. The faces of all my friends plagued me dying around me while I stood frozen and helpless. Walter, Jasper, Page, Hal, Ben, Logan and even… even Reaver.

Oh how I wanted to be embraced in our tangle of passion to forget the dream had ever happened but I wanted to stay strong. As Reaver so perfectly put it this was just a game to him and the quicker I played along the less likely I would get hurt in the end.

"Your first proposal of the day is on the state of Brightwall Academy and then after that Reaver had an idea for making money for Millfields. Lastly, you will meet with a wealthy citizen willing to donate her statue to aid us in our need for gold." Hobson said as I followed him out of the treasury getting some food in my system.

Walter let me know Logan would be returning to the castle within the next few weeks which pleased me, I had missed my brother despite all the negativity between us. I ate as Hal sat on the ground, he'd been so lazy since our adventures ended but I think he appreciated the attention and luxury life.

Once I finished eating I made my way to the throne room hearing chatter on the inside but it halted as I entered. Samuel stood on one side while Reaver was on the other giving his signature smirk that made my body melt.

Once I sat down on my throne thoughts of that day with Reaver came swimming back into my head but I swallowed steading my breath saying, "Samuel you may speak."

"As you know your majesty education is important to all despite status or gold and all I ask for is the Brightwall Academy be open for all who wish to browse its shelves of knowledge." He said while I smiled towards him he had a fierce passion as I did.

"Bah, what good will those do for you, your majesty?" Reaver cut in as my eyes traveled towards him while he continued, "I propose we charge for such a vibrant assortment of knowledge, many will flock to pay so they can take it in."

Samuel frowned replying, "Her father wanted everyone to enjoy its greatness and it should stay that way."

Reaver scoffed saying, "Her father isn't the one on that throne sir."

"Enough." I said standing up as they both turned towards me while I cleared my throat saying, "Everyone, not just the fortunate deserves to be in the academy and it will be that way."

Samuel thanked me while the people clapped and Reaver simply sighed responding, "Well if that is what you wish then it shall be."

Samuel and the people of Brightwall that had traveled with him began leaving while Walter patted his back smiling with him seeing him out. My eyes turned to Reaver who stayed still in his spot to my side giving me a hungry look that I knew too well.

"This is hardly the time." I said to him as he chuckled walking up just a little closer responding with, "Yes, unfortunately, someone can walk in. I am in need of good company tonight if her majesty isn't busy."

I felt my lip twitch into a smile looking towards him saying, "Perhaps, I have to deliver a valuable statue in Millfields later today."

"Oh the exciting life of a Queen, you must be exhausted with boredom." He drawled as I laughed lightly saying, "Yes I would much rather be fighting out in the middle of nowhere sleeping on the ground and eating stale old bread."

"You joke but I can see the look in your eyes, you're a fighter. Your father was the same way if I recall." He said easing towards me feeling his heat beside me.

"How would you know…?" I said eyeing him skeptically while he said, "He traveled with the Hero of Skill and I have acquired his diary."

My eyes widened a bit wondering if that was what he kept in the locked glass case while he chuckled saying, "You will not be getting your hands on that yet my pet."

"And why not?" I said grumpily while he laughed at my disgruntled face saying, "That is a present I'm waiting to save for another time, perhaps one day."

He looked off into space for a moment a soft facial expression but he brought it back to his normal smirk watching me sulk. He took a step back hearing voices outside the door as Page and Walter stepped in if looks could kill Reaver would have been dead on the spot.

"What is this parasite doing here?" Page said through a hated glare as Reaver clicked his tongue saying, "Now that wasn't very kind of you to say, especially while I have a great proposal for her majesty."

Page kept her glare towards him while people began pouring in watching Reaver saunter back to his original spot giving me a perfect view of his backside. Shaking my thoughts away I shook my head ready for this to be over.

"Your majesty as you are well aware Millfields is a marvel to be had but I've come to learn plenty of precious minerals hide under the waters and caves. I say we drain the lake and create a quarry sending workers to get such minerals from the depths of the lake." Reaver said not seeming to care at all for the location in front of his home.

"That lake is the last bit of beauty Albion has, why would you want to defile something with such beauty. Let us instead make it protected by the crown conserving its natural beauty for everyone to enjoy." Page said while I looked between them.

I knew that that place meant to my father, he would roll over in his grave if I condemned it to such a horrible fate. I began to hope the statue was worth a good bit of gold or things would be going bad fast.

"I will honor my father's wishes to preserve that lake and all locations residing around it." I said while Page thanked me and Reaver seemed to look annoyed by my hasty decision.

Everyone began exiting the throne room while I saw Reaver give a little wink before disappearing behind the doors. I sat back for a moment closing my eyes trying desperately to get the image of his body out of my head to little avail.

* * *

I strapped my Dragonstomper to its holster putting on more appropriate clothes for travel, this was supposed to be a simple retrieve a statue mission but depending on bandits it could get dicey. I looked around for Hal but saw him laying on Walter's chest, Walter's snoring could be heard while Hal seemed content making me smile closing the door to the war room.

I walked out into the late afternoon sun towards Millfields, it was surprisingly quiet but the evening was still young as the sun had yet to go all the way down. I looked towards the lake smiling, I couldn't believe Reaver wanted to destroy such a marvel. I heard a whistle blow in the distance signaling something was wrong as I hurried towards it seeing a woman in pink sobbing at two guards.

"You must retrieve it, it was supposed to be donated." She said between tears while I frowned as the guards said, "It will be dark soon, no one travels through Silverpines this late at night without good reason."

"Is retrieving a priceless artifact not worth the risk?" she scowled towards them while they looked among each other worriedly.

"I will go." I said reaching them as upon seeing me they all bowed respectfully.

"Oh your majesty I appreciated your heroism, I shall add a donation of my own personal wealth if you retrieve the statue." She said kindly as I smiled, I wasn't going to turn that down.

I looked towards the guards telling them to stay with the client and ensure she is kept safe as I walked towards the entrance to Silverpines. Hearing a howl off in the distance inside I sighed wearily, Balverines… why did it have to be Balverines?


	28. Sweet Disaster

**Chapter 27: Sweet Disaster**

* * *

Finally reaching the front of Silverpines I groaned seeing the sun had set and a full moon could be easily seen through the dense forest. I took my Dragonstomper out hesitantly walking around, it was quiet and that bothered me. Hearing the light crunches of the leaves under my feet I could see my breath letting me know it was getting much colder.

Suddenly I heard a large deep howl stopping me in my tracks following the sound causing my eyes to widen, it was a white Balverine. It was much larger than the ones I had fought at Reaver's party its white fur stood out perfectly on this dark night. I went to aim my gun at it but it leaped into the air disappearing while I jogged over to the camp making sure no one was around.

I put my gun away not sensing any immediate danger looking at the tree and seeing a note stuck to a dagger. Taking it I read it cautiously.

 _Looking for the statue, your majesty? Follow the white Balverine._

I chewed on my bottom lip looking around seeing the white Balverine stood perched on a rock staring at me with his large dangerous eyes. I swallowed my fear needing the donation following the white Balverine curious to where I was being led.

Any time I got close he would jump father back as I made it close to the heart of Silverpines. No other Balverines attacked or wolves making me uneasy as to where they were. Finally, I saw the little village ahead seeing the white Balverine in front of the gates growling before disappearing again.

I saw the silver nitrate lanterns were burning which was probably why he didn't enter as I cautiously walked into the town looking around seeing no one.

Suddenly a shot rang out hitting in front of my feet as I wiped my gun out pointing it to a small man cowering behind some containers.

"Oh you're human, thank Avo I didn't hit you." He said standing up while I put my gun away happy for his horrible shot.

Once he saw it was the Queen he bowed sheepishly saying, "My apologies your majesty."

I put my hand up waving it off replying, "It's fine, just what on earth is going on?"

"We've had a lot of recent attacks from the Balverines, thankfully with the silver nitrate lanterns it keeps them out of the village for it will kill them if they stay in here for too long. Unfortunately, anyone brave enough to get out of the village is picked off easily. One fellow we had guarding the lanterns had fallen asleep on the job, he was banished of course because you can't put a full village at risk for such negligence." He said while I frowned that was a bit harsh, to say the least.

Villagers began to come out of the houses feeling safer with my presence as he told me the white Balverine recently began popping up stalking the village. I assured him I would take care of it as he offered a reward for its head.

"That Balverine knows where an item I'm in need of is, I assure you it will be dealt with quickly." I said while he nodded pointing me in the right direction.

I didn't have to walk for long before I saw the white Balverine sitting on a rock patiently waiting for me to begin following it again. I gave an uneasy sigh beginning my pursuit again with my hand on my gun ready for any complications.

* * *

 **-Reaver's POV-**

I drummed my gloved fingers impatiently on the table looking over the hot meal that had been prepared about an hour ago. I looked at my pocket watch pursing my lips, Sophia should have been here a while ago and after all the trouble I went to make sure she was greeted with a nice meal. My servants had long since disappeared from the room after I shot at one of them for asking when I'd be eating.

I was so foolish in thinking she'd actually show up, she was so indecisive sometimes which was positively frustrating. At the same time, though I just couldn't seem to get enough of her, her full breasts heaving above me, her rough passionate kisses and those alluring electrified blue eyes were enough to drive any man wild. I cursed at the thought, I couldn't be possibly falling for such a goody two shoes, much like her father but at the same time was not. Though she cared for her people she had much anger and darkness in her heart which if not kept in check she would end up just like her brother, alone and hated.

I heard the door creak open to my side aiming my gun seeing Maury peak his head out ready to be hit saying, "Master Reaver… news about the Queen."

His words were squeaky and timid, he had much work to go until he would gain any respect from anyone.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently as he looked down saying, "It seems the statue she was supposed to acquire was stolen and brought to Silverpines."

I inwardly groaned, that place was crawling with Balverines and the last time she encountered them she earned that pretty scar on her back. I looked towards the assortment on the table then stood up as he disappeared behind the door once more. I sighed heavily, I guess I could use a little bloodshed before my fun.

* * *

 **-Sophia's POV-**

I finally made it to a broken down ruin, Balverines were sitting atop the pillars beside a stone throne as I looked at them skeptically. A man jumped down at the throne causing me to tighten my hold on my gun as he gave me a dark sinister smile.

"Good evening your majesty, forgive my informal greeting but I have business to discuss with you." He said taking a seat while the Balverines stayed put still awaiting something.

"What is it you want?" I said stepping forward while he smirked closing his eyes replying, "You are looking for this statue I presume?"

He held up a statue of a Balverine on it as my eyes narrowed waiting for him to speak, "Well I have no need for it anymore so I'll give it to you, for a favor in return."

I crossed my arms looking towards him saying, "And what is it you want?"

"Revenge." He said glaring while the Balverines growled around him causing my eyes to scan them all in the trees.

"Revenge for what?" I said curiously as I gave a frown looking in the direction of the village saying, "That village left me to die out here in the forest, all for simply falling asleep on duty to guard against Balverines. No one even got hurt but I was left to become Balverine food."

"Well, it seems you're doing just fine out here, why bother?" I said trying to reason with him but he gave a dark laugh saying, "I want them to suffer, be left open and vulnerable while the Balverines tear them apart."

"You would let dozens of innocent lives die because you got the short end of the stick?" I said stepping forward boldly as he closed his eyes, "I simply require you to destroy the lanterns that keep my brothers and sisters from entering. Do this and the statue is yours, if not and you attempt to get in my way they will kill you."

I looked around, my odds weren't the best but I couldn't condone letting people die against these monsters. I closed my eyes slowing my breathing letting out five shots in a flash as five Balverines fell around my feet and I glared towards the man in from of me.

"So be it, I'll find my own way then." He said jumping off as more Balverines leaped out of the trees circling me.

I began shooting my gun and casting my magic at the Balverines, I was very much outnumbered but I wasn't going down without a fight. Every time I killed one another would show up as I was beginning to get angry. I gathered up a great deal of will feeling my will lines pulse vibrantly and let out a huge shock wave knocking over trees and electrocuting Balverines in their tracks. I fell to my knees breathing heavily but was brought back to reality hearing bells from the village signaling they were under attack.


	29. Lonely Hearts Club

**Chapter 28: Lonely Hearts Club**

* * *

I shakily got to my feet hurrying towards them hoping the people were still safe and I wasn't too late. Once I made it to the village people were screaming as I took my gun out shooting the first Balverine I saw yelling for people to get to shelter.

That brought attention to me as all the Balverines looked in my direction causing me to curse lightly, seeing a sword on the ground I quickly grabbed it getting in a defensive position.

Once all the Balverines were dispatched of I stood shaking with blood all over my body and scratches across ripped parts of my clothes. The man from before jumped down glaring towards me putting the statue down looking at me with daggers in his eyes.

"I guess I must dispatch of you myself." He said as his bones began to pop and morphed into the white Balverine I had seen earlier.

I took a step back swallowing hard not prepared for this fight but did my best not to show it holding the sword up. He came at me fast while I ducked quickly from his swipe dodging his large claws. I twirled around swinging the sword to slice his arm as he howled angrily swiping again for me but I did a back flip just barely getting out of his reach. My hair wiped around me getting loose in the fray as he ran towards me but I rolled to my side taking my gun out shooting at him seeing it struck in his back gaining a grunt of pain from him.

He began circling me while I had my sword pointing towards him neither of us wanting to make the first move. He growled swiping towards me but I moved back a step avoiding his deadly claws. He went to swipe again when I moved out of the way but he tricked me using his other arm swinging me hard into a tree feeling the wind get knocked out of me.

I felt my body hurt all over my will lines pulsed weakly having used so much in the previous fight but I stood up spitting the blood from my mouth. He went to jump at me but instead kicked me as I went flying through a few trees outside the village. I felt helpless as I tried to steady my stance but my knees shook below me as he stalked towards me.

He growled angrily at me drool dripping from his mouth as he lunged running towards me bracing myself for the impact when two shots rang out. I heard a thud and leaves moving as my eyes opened seeing the white Balverine had fallen to the ground barely moving.

"That was far too easy." I heard making my eyes light up looking behind the Balverine seeing Reaver smirking towards me.

He began walking towards us as a few more Balverines came out of nowhere but he simply shot them over his shoulder seeming to not care. The white Balverine morphed back into his human form trying to crawl away but Reaver stood above him aiming his gun towards him.

"Wait… I can get you whatever you want." He said weakly while Reaver scoffed replying, "I have all I need you oversized mutt."

He went to growl but Reaver shot him in the head twirling his gun back in his holster turning his attention to me. Kneeling down he helped me up while I looked away embarrassed to be in this predicament, I was no damsel in distress.

"Out due yourself your majesty?" Reaver said giving me a knowing smirk as I huffed leaning into his touch responding, "Just used all my tricks too soon it seems."

He laughed helping me towards the village seeing people begin to exit their houses while I removed myself from Reaver limping to the statue still sitting on the ground. All this work for a silly statue, it had better be worth it.

Once I got my reward from the villagers I walked slowly beside Reaver feeling pain shoot through my body with every step. I heard a sigh to my side feeling my body being lifted and Reaver holding me bridal style causing a blush of embarrassment to cross my cheeks.

"I can walk myself." I said with annoyance in my voice but he simply laughed responding, "I'm sure you can but the sooner we get out of this grotesque scenery we can have some fun."

I blushed not meeting his eyes just leaning my head against his shoulder unsure if that was going to work with the pain I felt.

Once we left and entered Millfields the women I had talked to earlier was standing with a few guards and Hobson when she saw me a sigh of relief stretched across her face. I cleared my throat for Reaver to put me down which he did but not before sneaking a squeeze to my backside.

"Oh your majesty thank goodness you came back safe, Hobson here came when you didn't return." She said worried as I handed the statue to Hobson saying, "All is well… Hobson please personally deliver this to the treasury."

He looked towards myself and Reaver just bowing simply accepting it while the guards walked with him and the client bid me a good night. I looked back towards Reaver as he eyed me waiting for my next response.

"Shall I come back to your place to heal up?" I said as I saw a twinkle to his eyes saying, "That would be what's best for her majesty yes."

Once we made it inside it was quiet, I assumed the servants didn't bother Reaver much which I'm sure he preferred it that way. He put his hand on the small of my back leading me up to his room as I followed not wanting to argue with him. He opened the door closing it with a click behind him as I looked around at the tidy room.

"Wait here, my dear." He said disappearing into a door connected to his room closing it behind him.

I sighed lightly feeling my body ache with pain looking at the book that was still locked behind the case. I frowned unsure of why I couldn't read it but it was Reaver's house so I should respect it.

After waiting for a while Reaver peaked his head from the door using a finger to motion me in as I slowly followed it slightly worried, what strange fantasy was I filling now? Walking past him my eyes widened seeing a grand bathtub already filled with hot water and candles around the counters.

I felt him snake his hands around my body saying, "I assume this pleases you?"

I smiled walking towards it feeling the hot water on my fingers saying, "Yes."

Stripping down feeling Reaver's eyes on me the whole time I slowly sunk into the water letting out a long content moan. I closed my eyes feeling the aches of my body begin to lessen when I heard movement beside me, opening my eyes I saw Reaver begin to strip as I watched him my cheeks red from the heat.

"Not much of a relaxing bath without _moi_." He said smirking as he came up behind me so I was partially sitting in his lap.

I felt a sponge being dabbed on my shoulder blades leaning into the touch closing my eyes while he moved my hair feeling light nips on my neck. His hands used the sponge to travel over my breasts massaging them as I moaned lightly.

"I thought this would just be a relaxing bath?" I said teasing him while he said, "Oh my pet how can I resist touching you."

I felt his fingers slip down massaging my inner thighs occasionally running it over my backside as my legs opened slightly feeling him smirk against my skin. I felt his fingers slip inside me causing me to grip the tub pushing into his chest for support.

He began pumping his fingers at a steady pace being cautious of my bruised body leaving small kisses along my shoulders while his other hand kept its work on my breasts. I could feel my climax begin to build as I started panting bucking in time with his fingers encouraging him not to stop.

My body tensed as my orgasm ripped through my body feeling my walls clench onto his fingers while he slipped them out of me feeling his own arousal had grown. Flipping me around so I was facing me he kissed me tenderly while I attempted to wrap my legs around his body feeling his tip tease my opening.

He pulled away suddenly scooping me into his arms carrying me into his bed watching him get something out of the drawer to his side as I shivered at the sudden loss of heat. His body hovered over mine plunging in me causing me to arch into him. I hissed in pain feeling him grab my sides as he let go gliding his hands down to my hips away from the bruises. His thrusts were slow yet deep letting me enjoy him deep inside me without causing me too much harm.

My legs wrapped around him holding him close to me desperately trying to be close to his warm body while my lips were blue from the cold. I kissed along his shoulders letting him feel the coldness of my lips making him groan holding me tighter. I felt another orgasm coming while he began panting above me signaling he was close too.

His thrusts became frantic and quick while my body began to heat up feeling my walls again begin to clench around him. I cried out gripping at him desperately while he grunted and moaned getting his release as well. He carefully separated himself from me as I shivered from the cold in the room but he grabbed a sheet covering my body.

I felt his arm pull me towards him while he gave me a smirk saying, "See I knew you'd enjoy yourself."

I playfully glared at him snorting bundling myself up more saying, "You seem to think you're a big deal."

"Yes, but you already know I'm a BIG deal." He said winking as I sighed rolling my eyes, "So egotistical of you."

"With good reason, there is a reason women and men alike beg to be in the very bed you're in now. Some even get banned from being anywhere near my premises." He said as I thought about all the people that have been in this bed making my nose scrunch up.

He laughed at my expression saying, "Count yourself lucky, no one gets much attention from me."

I brought my eyes up to look at him giving a hidden smile saying, "I feel so honored."

He smirked squeezing my shoulder saying, "The honor is all mine, your majesty."

I went to get up wanting to head back to the castle but was held firmly in place as he said, "Oh no you don't, you are staying here tonight."

I lied back down getting comfortable and told myself the only reason I didn't fight back was that I was far too tired to try. I closed my eyes not realizing how tired I had been falling asleep to the light breathing of Reaver beside me.

* * *

 **Only a few more chapters to go!**


	30. Running Back To You

**Chapter 29: Running Back To You**

* * *

I sat in the gardens watching as the snow began to fall feeling the crisp chilly air around me. The weeks seemed to fly by as I was getting closer to my next promise. The castle had been quiet for the most part, Logan had returned, coming back looking much healthier than before. He spent most of his nights alone though still having Albion's fate weighing heavy on his heart. When he got wind I was spending time around Reaver though he became the concerned older brother I knew he was.

I didn't speak of what Reaver and I did on our own time despite rumors that had circulated, I felt it was best to just ignore it. Though there was truth to the rumors I didn't need my personal business being broadcasted around. I found myself in Reaver's bed more often, either I needed a release or company I wasn't sure, we both hadn't really confirmed or denied what we truly were and I didn't think it was smart to bring it up.

I'd be lying though if I said I had no feelings for him, whenever he was here at the castle and someone began flirting with him my will lines flared in anger while he would simply chuckle towards me. Most of the time, he would take me to a dark corner and kiss me roughly to appease my childish jealousy.

I heard Hal bark turning to see Logan and Walter walking towards me as I stood up smiling warmly at them both. The sun was low in the sky as the days grew shorter with the coming winter.

"Kalin is here with her proposal." Walter said as Logan frowned replying, "We've already helped rebuild the city and made them apart of Albion I don't know how much more we can do without going in debt."

"We shall see what happens." I said giving a weak smile knowing deep down he was right.

I sat on my throne watching as Reaver and Kalin walked in while I nodded towards Kalin to speak.

"Your majesty, you've done so much for my people thus far. They are beginning to leave their homes and be a part of the city when not long ago they feared the darkness. But we still have the looming threat near Aurora and I simply ask for assistance in defense." She said softly as I heard Reaver snort lightly saying, "We've already given your people guards in the city, sending more troops to Aurora will make us vulnerable to attacks, not to mention the amount of gold we'd have to pay to build such a thing."

"The darkness still spreads across our lands, my people still fear to leave the safety of the city." Kalin said as her eyes pleaded towards me.

"I am sorry but I must deny your request for an outpost, we have already given a fair amount of our men to help the city. Of course, if any willing guards step forward to stay in Aurora then they will be granted such freedom to choose but I cannot tear away more men as well as more muscle to build a fort." I said grimly towards her seeing her face fall with sadness.

"I… I understand your majesty." She said sadly while Reaver said, "A smart decision your majesty."

Kalin gave Reaver a glare while she exited the throne room along with most of the people as I frowned looking down. Walter let me know he was going to get Sabine for my next meeting while I felt eyes stay on me as everyone left.

"It was for the best." He said as I looked up at him saying, "I know… doesn't mean I don't feel bad."

"Oh, I know of ways to help with that." He said smirking while I rolled my eyes saying, "I must speak with you tonight, once all this business is taken care of."

"As you command your majesty." He said bowing with a wink while I heard people begin to head to the throne room ready for the next proposal.

I easily decided on keeping my promise to Sabine, his people deserved it despite the idea Reaver had. He was a strong ally to have around and I would never forget all he and his people did to help me. Walking to the war room it was quiet, Walter and Logan spent most nights drinking whiskey together talking about better times and Hal seemed to enjoy their company more than my own. I couldn't blame him too much since most of the time my company was Reaver.

I opened the door seeing Reaver give me his usual mischievous smirk walking towards me but I stopped him closing my eyes.

"I… I would like to ask for your donation." I said ashamed of the words looking down unable to look him in the eyes.

I heard him chuckle putting his hands on my shoulders saying, "I was wondering when you'd break down and ask. You held out longer than I anticipated."

I looked up towards him glaring slightly saying, "It wasn't my intention to ever ask, but I must protect my people… so tell me what it is going to take?"

He gave a large smirk squeezing my shoulders lightly than letting go going to grab a cup of whiskey for the two of us.

"I only require only two things." He began pouring the glasses as I kept my eyes to him curiously.

"First, someday I'm going to ask you for a simple favor and you must say yes." He said taking a sip handing me the other glass while I scrunched up my nose saying, "What favor will you ask?"

He chuckled saying, "That's not part of the deal, just know it will be a harmless favor to you."

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously saying, "What's the second thing?"

His smile grew saying, "Second, you will forgive me for one deed of my choosing. No matter what I've done, no matter how cruel you shall forgive me and never bring it up again. I, of course, will let you know when I want this deal to be honored."

He watched my body seeing I was thinking this all overstepping towards me as I took a sip of the whiskey feeling the burn. I thought about my people and how much this donation would mean to them… it meant more than two simple wishes such as this. He saw my gears turning putting his hand out for me to shake as I finished off the glass.

I put my hand out holding his tightly saying softly, "It's a deal."

* * *

 **Only a few more chapters remaining!**


	31. Come Back To Me

**Chapter 30: Come Back To Me**

* * *

"You are leaving?" I said quietly watching Reaver's servants fill up a carriage while he stood outside waiting impatiently.

"I am indeed, fear not your majesty I will return sometime in the next few weeks." Reaver said looking towards my solemn expression.

Reaver had kept his side of the bargain filling up the treasury with everything we needed for the upcoming battle but with him leaving he would miss the fight. I didn't like the idea of him being gone for something like this, he's shown time and time again he's useful in a fight.

He sighed looking towards me saying, "Do not fret I will be perfectly fine. You are welcome to come to my mansion to browse my books or rummage through my unmentionables."

I gave a soft scoff but smiled while he stepped closer towards me grasping my shoulders looking into my eyes saying, "Just… don't let Benjamina in."

I watched his younger servant step in the carriage nervously his dark brown eyes darting towards myself and Reaver frowning. I went to ask why he was going with him but was stopped by a passionate kiss to my lips taking my breath away.

He pulled away as I looked at him with half-lidded eyes smirking lightly hearing him say, "A little something to remember me by till I return. I shall see you once all this business is done and we can celebrate your victory in style."

I blushed embarrassed to let him kiss me around his servants but he seemed unfazed putting his hat on and entering the carriage. He spoke to the driver while they began to move than he gave me his signature smirk and I kept my eyes on him as he disappeared.

I sighed feeling alone once more as Hal and I walked back to the castle without any interruptions, it was going to be quiet without Reaver around. Making it back to the castle I entered the war room seeing Logan and Walter discussing tactics but they stopped when I walked in.

"Where have you been all morning?" Walter asked worried as I grabbed some whiskey saying, "Reaver's, it seems he's leaving for a while to manage some affairs in a far-off land."

Logan snorted saying, "Missing the battle, how typical of him. You really should get better company then that tyrant."

I gave a light glare saying, "If I recall you spent a good amount of time with him too brother."

He sighed frowning replying, "He makes the city money, and I was obligated to be around him you, however, are not."

I took a sip of my whiskey leaning against the counter saying, "He isn't all bad, just isn't used to people telling him no."

Logan sighed saying, "You know he knew father, I don't know how but he's made comments that only someone close to father would know."

I frowned looking down at the ground, he did talk an awful lot about father that was for sure. I rubbed my temples, perhaps this time apart was a good thing I could clear my head properly. I finished my glass and decided to depart for my study to read.

* * *

Days went by, the city was on edge as was I for the upcoming darkness. I usually had a glass of whiskey in my hands since my dreams had been plagued with the darkness getting stronger by the night. Last night was the worst thus far and it made me think of all the choices I had made second guessing myself. I had just finished the last book I had borrowed from Reaver's home, I still hadn't brought myself to go up their alone. I breathed a deep breath in putting my glass down, I only had a few days left so I decided I should pay my mother and father a visit.

Sitting down in the dark cool catacombs I bowed lightly towards mother and father sitting on the ground beside the secret passageway I had opened when I first left the castle. Hal sat by my side giving me a little whine while I frowned looking at my father's tomb.

"I'm so confused father… I wish you were here. The Darkness is coming and I'm so afraid I've made the wrong choices and I… I think I care for Reaver so much yet I feel like, in the end, I'm going to end up getting hurt. How does he know so much, and how has he acquired such priceless books from your youth?" I said softly knowing he couldn't hear me but it still felt good to ask.

I heard something behind me as I straightened up seeing Theresa walk up towards me putting me on edge.

"Hello your highness, you've been through a lot and I would like to bestow upon you a gift." She said quietly fading away as I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Sophia?" I heard a haunting familiar voice slowly turning as tears began to fill my eyes, "Father?"

* * *

 **-Reaver's POV-**

I looked out of the carriage bored, it would be a short while longer before we reached Bloodstone and Wraithmarsh but it had become that time of year again. My thoughts drifted towards Sophia, I had grown a tolerance to her presence for she knew how to keep things interesting. I cursed myself for growing any sort of attachments to her though, she seemed to have that effect on me… making me feel weak to the knees. Of course, that could have been from the sacrifice coming up as well, I had hoped that's what it was. I turned my eyes to my side seeing Maury look out the window worried.

"What are you so grim for?" I said scoffing at his childish pouting while he looked out the window saying, "Just nervous of traveling somewhere new I suppose… not sure why you picked me to go."

I gave a dark smirk leaning into him saying, "Well you do have the loveliest eyes out of all."

* * *

 **-Sophia's POV-**

I hugged my father tightly, he looked just the same as I remembered, his electric blue eyes matched my own and but he had dark brown hair like my brother. He smiled kindly towards me holding my hands looking me over.

"Look at you, you've come so far my dear." He said proudly as I smiled wiping the tears from my eyes saying, "I can't believe I'm seeing you… I've missed you so much."

He smiled sadly saying, "As I have for you, but we don't have much time before I must return."

I looked at him fresh tears forming in my eyes saying, "How did you do it… make so many people happy without such sacrifice?"

He laughed lightly rubbing the tears from my eyes saying, "You can't please everyone, my dear, at the end of the day you have to do what you feel in your heart is right despite how others feel."

"I've done terrible things." I said looking down but he lifted my chin saying, "As have I, I sacrificed a young girls youth and beauty just to stay how I am to be with your mother, the decision still haunts me but it was the right choice. Not only that but I chose your mother over thousands because in my heart she was all that mattered."

I frowned up at him, here I was beating myself over such trivial things and he sacrificed for love, my thoughts drifted to Reaver as I swallowed hard saying, "Father… who is Reaver?"

I saw his face mix with emotions most of them fearful as he said, "Reaver is… complicated, I once thought of him as a friend but Theresa said…"

He was cut off as I felt a coldness run through us seeing he had begun to fade making me desperately towards him saying, "She said what, father I must know!"

He began disappearing saying, "Just follow your heart Sophia that's all I can ever ask of you, please just know Reaver is the He—"

Suddenly I was met with darkness frantically looking around shaking while Hal whined coming over to me. I kneeled to the ground sadness overwhelming me from the loss I felt so suddenly. What had Theresa said… and what was he going to tell me? I stood up deciding I wasn't going to get any more answers here so I walked back into the castle then towards Millfields.

* * *

 **The series is almost done! Please leave a review :)**


	32. Wicked Game

**Chapter 31: Wicked Game**

* * *

The snow had picked up greatly but I knew if I needed to I could teleport, though, the snow felt cool on my warm skin. Hal stayed back not wanting to trek through all the snow and no bandits could be found along the roads since I deemed this place safe amongst the crown. I took the small key Reaver left me opening the door as I took a deep breath stepping inside the dark home.

My eyes looked around, no servants were here, I only assumed they left once he did which made me frown. I didn't need them anyway, I was searching for one thing and I knew where to find it. Walking up the stairs shrugging off my large coat I stopped in front of his room stepping in slowly taking in the smell of it. My eyes grazed around the room landing on the book in the glass case walking towards it, it was unlocked. I picked it up softly, the diary of the hero of skill… this was my last chance to get any answers but it unnerved me the case was left unlocked.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"You joke but I can see the look in your eyes, you're a fighter. Your father was the same way if I recall." He said easing towards me feeling his heat beside me._

 _"How would you know…?" I said eyeing him skeptically while he said, "He traveled with the Hero of Skill and I have acquired his diary."_

 _My eyes widened a bit wondering if that was kept in the locked glass case while he chuckled saying, "You will not be getting your hands on that yet my pet."_

 _"And why not?" I said grumpily while he laughed at my disgruntled face saying, "That is a present I'm waiting to save for another time, perhaps one day."_

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

Today must have been that day I thought as I took it sitting on his bed opening up the first page.

 _This is my first night back since the renovations, and I must say that chap from Rookridge has done a splendid job. A small miracle considering he'd recently lost three toes and two family members._

 _But what was I to do? He wouldn't be persuaded to abandon the construction of some worthless temple to aid me in my time of crisis. And his predecessor had simply the worst taste in furnishings. I was generous to let him live as long as I did._

 _Now that awful scent of burned wood and flesh has dissipated, perhaps I shall throw a party. Ursula and Penelope will be my guests of honor. Shame Andrew crumbled to ashes in the fire. What a sweet young fellow... But such a heavy sleeper._

I sighed lightly not getting much from this chapter turning to the next page.

 _It's good to be home after these three last months at sea. My ship barely made it back to port under the weight of such spoils, and then only after we disposed of those less valuable._

 _It was a pity to see my new brides sink into the ocean. But their sizeable attributes rendered them unfeasibly heavy. And I'd already tossed all non-essential crew members into the ever undulating arms of the Kraken._

 _I believe my most cherished memory from this voyage has to be the discovery island far to the south of Albion, among waters of an indescribable blue. There, men and women consort in ways even I found slightly objectionable._

 _They have little need for clothing under that gentle sun, and their fondness for a syrupy liqueur made from an obscenely-shaped fruit made it almost to too easy to plunder their possessions. I might have stayed there forever, had it not been for the monkey incident._

My nose scrunched a bit, so he wasn't the best with people it seems either, fornicating with many people and throwing away lives so carelessly. I began to see more and more why Reaver enjoyed him as well despite his tales of being a pirate. I turned the page again hoping for more on my father.

 _I am filled with a wonderful weariness tonight. My bedroom is far too crowded to get a good night's sleep, and I'm too indolent to eject any of my lovely guests._ Instead _, I thought I would sit in my study sipping a restorative_ beverage _and enjoying my own company._

 _It reminds me of my very first evening in this house. My bedfellows were fewer and less charming then, but I had less energy left anyways. It isn't every day that one murders a pirate king, and takes his place._

 _Oh, I had the vigor of youth back then. Real youth. How many must have I killed on my way to this very room? I shall never forget the look on the brigand's face, one so ill-suited to_ _royalty of any kind. How he came to such a position being so slow on the draw is a perfect mystery._

 _I feel somewhat reinvigorated now, and I hear stirrings upstairs. Perhaps the night isn't quite over yet._

I frowned lightly, it seemed he was lonely too despite all those riches and company I almost felt bad for him. Though what did he mean by real youth, how old was this man I wondered turning the page again.

 _I received an unusual visitor today, an adventurer who'd toddled in through Wraithmarsh, losing neither life, limb nor sanity on the way._

 _This alone would have been sufficient to mark him as a unique individual, but once I'd learned he'd escaped from the demented grip of none other than Lord Lucien, I had known I had quite a catch in my hands._

 _I sent an emissary to speak with Lucien and came to a lucrative arrangement. Since the time of the tribute is nearing - I can already feel the wrinkles begin to form on my face - I sent the poor sod to the Shadow Court to keep him busy. I'm sure the old loon in the Spire won't mind if I post him back slightly decrepit. Should make it easier to keep him locked up._

 _I think I'll celebrate my good fortune be commissioning a new portrait. I've heard of a chap with some sort of magical apparatus that renders almost lifelike results. I believe his name was Barnum, I shall have him brought to me today._

I froze slightly as all the pieces came together in my head, the Shadow Court that was what killed the hero of Oakvale's village, a foolish man had made that deal in exchange for immortality. Not only that the words of my father haunted me, but it also was the Hero of Skills fault my father made that sacrifice towards that young girl, she paid the price my father couldn't. What's worse is he sold my father out to Lucien simply for money-making my will lines pulse in anger. The Hero of Skill was that foolish man, my heart dropped seeing there was one more entry left so I let out a shaky breath reading it.

 _I awoke from the nightmare again. One would think more than two hundred years would suffice to blunt_ _its steel. But_ _still, I see Oakvale devoured by shadows. Still, those shrieks fill the air. How much longer must I live before they fall silent?_

My heart ached for him, he still felt the guilt after so long I almost felt sorry for him.

 _Such dreams belong to another time. To another man. One who would recoil from the things I've done since that night. Who might even care about all the sacrifices I've offered up to the odious Judges over... over how long? Hundreds of years?_

Hundreds of years he has been alive living with his darkness over his shoulder, it must have been such a heavy burden.

 _I see that man as he was back then. As beautiful as me, as fiery as me, but so delicate. So breakable. And so afraid of death. I see him summon the Shadow Court into this world, oblivious to the consequences. He asks them for immunity for the disease of time and death, and they grant it._

 _Then I see him running madly through fields, the realization of just what price he has unwittingly paid hanging like a tragedy mask from his face. He falls to his knees before the town he called home- now a dark circus of screams. Hers is among them, but he can do nothing to stop it._

He didn't know his village would be destroyed, I wondered though if he'd still make the same decision I thought as my heart began to quicken.

 _What a weak, despicable man he is. But I am not he. I am Reaver. And I will sleep much better after this chalice of wine._

I felt my whole world crumble around me as I fell to my knees clutching the book with shaky hands. I had been a fool this whole time not knowing any of this… I didn't think anyone alive to this day had ever acquired this knowledge. It was him… it has always been him… the man who betrayed my father... the man who cared for no one but himself...Reaver… he was the Hero of Skill.

* * *

 **-Reaver's POV-**

I inhaled a large breath feeling my body rejuvenated once more turning to the heap of sniffles lying on the ground. I rolled my dark brown eyes taking my gun and shooting it as silence filled the air.

"The deed is done. We shall see you again in a year Reaver." The Shadow Court said in front of me but I cleared my throat, "Ah but I have a new proposition idea for you."

* * *

 **-Epilogue-**

I stared into the fireplace watching the book crackle and the heat die down from my hands. In my other hand, I clenched the note left to me still shaking as the tears had long since dried from my eyes. My eyes closed, I was past the point of no return and now… there was no turning back.

* * *

 **That's it my friends! Do not fret for I've already had ideas for more of their story. If you're interested in more please let me know :)**


End file.
